Boston to Seattle
by AliasCSINYFriendsER
Summary: Summary: AU: crossover between Alias and Grey’s Anatomy. Who’s having fun now?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **No, unfortunately, I do NOT own _Alias_ or _Grey's Anatomy_. However, I do own any and all children that appear in this story. I have started this story as a crossover on and thought I'd post it up here as well…for fun. So hope you all enjoy! Oh, and mostly, I've tried to keep everyone in character but it's also how I want to see everyone behave. LoL

**Spoilers: **None really because it's AU.

**Ship:** Derek & Meredith (_Grey's Anatomy_); Sydney & Vaughn (_Alias_); etc.

**Summary:** AU: crossover between _Alias_ and _Grey's Anatomy_. Who's having fun now?

**Chapter 1: **

Seattle, WA

"Meredith, just listen to-" Dr. Derek Shepherd began.

"No, Derek. I don't want to listen anymore. I am _tired_," she stressed, feeling exhausted from her 12-hour shift and from the past six months of Derek and Addison Shepherd constantly bickering around each other and her, only to have them complete the divorce process last month.

"But, Mer, if you just let me get this out," Derek said, on the verge of begging.

Meredith stopped walking and turned abruptly to face him. "Spit it out then." She crossed her arms and impatiently tapped her foot on the tiled floor.

Derek sighed and placed his hands on his hips. "I know you don't want to hear this again, but you have to know that I'm extremely sorry for everything that happened since Addison showed up." He hurriedly continued, "I was an asshole for even trying to go back to her and work things out when clearly, it wasn't meant to be."

"All this time, I couldn't keep my mind off of you. Why? Because there's something about you that makes me fall for you harder each day," he said, ending his speech in a whisper. "I just want to love you. I choose you…will you choose me?" he asked, holding his breath.

Meredith, tears filling her eyes, stood there – speechless. "I-I don't know what to say," she whispered, covering her mouth with her hand as if to hold back the sob that threatened to come forth. She swallowed with difficulty and tried again. "I need some time to think," she finally said. She placed her hand on his forearm in a friendly gesture. "Until I make my decision, we're still friends. Okay?"

Derek nodded, satisfied that she hadn't just run off and ignored the situation. "Thank you," he whispered. He reached up and squeezed her hand. "Take all the time you need. I'm willing to wait until the end of the world."

Meredith smiled and shyly broke their eye contact. "I better go finish my rounds," she said softly. She slipped her hand from his and headed down the opposite direction from where she was heading before.

Lost in thought, she nearly ran into Izzie as she turned the corner. "Oh, sorry Iz!" Meredith exclaimed.

Izzie laughed. "What's on your mind? McDreamy again?" she said teasingly.

"Umm, well…yes," Meredith answered, shocking her friend. "He apologized again for everything and told me that he hasn't been able to stop thinking about. That he loves me and chooses me." She sighed and ran a hand through her tousled hair.

"And…?" Izzie prodded, dying to know the rest.

"And I told him that I need time to think but that I'm still his friend," Meredith finished, motioning for her friend to walk with her. "I also need to finish my rounds before I leave…and before Bailey kills me," she said with a slight chuckle.

Izzie giggled and walked with Meredith up to the front desk. "Well, since I'm done, I'm gonna head home." She side-hugged her friend and headed for the locker room.

Meredith grabbed her last five charts and quickly headed for the first patient's room. Three hours later, she was finished and even more exhausted than before. All she could think about was going home, taking a nice, hot shower, and collapsing into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **No, unfortunately, I do NOT own _Alias_ or _Grey's Anatomy_. However, I do own any and all children that appear in this story. I have started this story as a crossover on and thought I'd post it up here as well…for fun. So hope you all enjoy! Oh, and mostly, I've tried to keep everyone in character but it's also how I want to see everyone behave. LoL

**Spoilers: **None really because it's AU.

**Ship:** Derek & Meredith (_Grey's Anatomy_); Sydney & Vaughn (_Alias_); etc.

**Summary:** AU: crossover between _Alias_ and _Grey's Anatomy_. Who's having fun now?

**Chapter 2: **

Several weeks later…

"Hey Mer," Derek greeted as he got out of his car and locked it.

"Hi Derek," Meredith smiled. "What's up?" she adjusted her bag over her shoulder and waited for him to catch up.

"I know we're not dating at this moment, but do you want to go to dinner with me?" he wondered.

She gave him a skeptical look as they entered the hospital.

"Just as friends," he added as they came to a stop in front of the elevators. He reached out and hit the up button. As the door opened, she answered, "Sure. But we're going, just as friends and nothing more." She stepped into the elevator with Derek following.

He nodded. "Of course."

She smiled, "I'll see you at the end of the day."

As the day wore on, it only ended once an MVA was taken care of. Of course, that showed up when it was nearly time for everyone to get off. Flipping open his last chart, Derek paused before signing it. He looked over at Meredith who was leaning against the opposite wall, "You okay?"

Meredith glanced up. "Yeah," she smiled a tired smile. "Just got out of surgery with Burke." She straightened and joined him at the counter. "What about you?"

"Removing a brain tumor from a two-year old," he said, exhaustion seeping through. He signed off the chart and the two headed for the locker rooms to shower. "It's not fair," he murmured. "She's only two."

Meredith looked at him with sympathy. "No, it's not but that little girl is going to be okay because of you."

Derek smiled softly. "Thanks Mer. Still up for dinner?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I'll feel so much better after showering though," she replied, opening her locker.

Derek chuckled and gathered his clean clothes and soap. After they showered, they met outside of the room and decided to have Derek follow her home so they could just go in one car.

Once home, Meredith quickly ran outside and dumped her stuff in her room. Rushing back down the stairs she hollered to Izzie and George that she was going out. When she joined Derek in the car, she smirked, "Okay, I'm starving. Let's go."

Arriving at the restaurant, Derek opened the door for Meredith. "You'll love the steak here," he commented. He led her to where the host was waiting. "Two please," he said to the host.

"Right this way," the host said, leading them towards an available table.

He sat them and let them be to discuss what they wanted to eat. "Oh my god," Meredith breathed. "Is that Addison?"

Derek glanced up from his menu and glanced over to where she was staring. "I guess so." He frowned as he concentrated on the man she was sitting with. "Huh, and guess who she's with yet again?"

Meredith glanced over her shoulder. "Umm, Mark?" she asked, taking a wild guess.

He smiled wryly. "Yep. Oh, speaking of Addison and Mark…umm, I wanted to let you know before you heard it from someone else."

Meredith looked at him curiously, a horrible feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. "What?"

Derek shifted uncomfortably and ran a hand through his hair. "She's apparently pregnant and she claims that it's mine."

She laughed awkwardly then grew quiet. "That's not true, right?" she whispered, starting to feel betrayed…yet again.

He cleared his throat. "Of course it's not true. Before our divorce, I rarely even slept in the same bed with her."

Meredith looked down at her lap before looking back at him. "Can you prove that she's lying?"

He nodded emphatically. "Absolutely." He reached out and tapped her hand with his finger. "I'd like to hope that since we're rebuilding our friendship, one day we'd be able to be together again."

She blushed and cleared her throat. "First I want to be able to trust you again."

"I know," Derek said softly. "But we've been working on that, right?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, we have," she reassured. She turned her palm over and grasped his finger, pulling his hand onto hers. "And one of these days, we'll be back to normal," she grinned.

Derek chuckled and squeezed her hand before letting go. "Let's order, shall we?"

"We shall," she smiled and opened her menu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **No, unfortunately, I do NOT own _Alias_ or _Grey's Anatomy_. However, I do own any and all children that appear in this story. I have started this story as a crossover on and thought I'd post it up here as well…for fun. So hope you all enjoy! Oh, and mostly, I've tried to keep everyone in character but it's also how I want to see everyone behave. LoL

**Spoilers: **None really because it's AU.

**Ship:** Derek & Meredith (_Grey's Anatomy_); Sydney & Vaughn (_Alias_); etc.

**Summary:** AU: crossover between _Alias_ and _Grey's Anatomy_. Who's having fun now?

**Chapter 3: **

Boston, MA

"Mom, why do we have to move?" Ten-year old Braden whined as he packed up his toys. "We have hospitals here too."

Sydney chuckled. "B, you know dad and I have wanted to work at Seattle Grace. It's better pay and a better location," she handed him a few more things. "And don't whine about not having friends either. You're ten – you'll make new ones," she added.

Braden grumbled as he finished the box. "This one's done. Want me to take it out to the moving truck?"

"Please," Sydney said, giving him a smile. "Thanks for helping me with your room."

"Are we driving with the truck or flying?" Braden asked.

Sydney followed him outside. "We're flying and staying at a hotel until our house is finished."

"I forgot we are building a house," he laughed.

The hospital board for Seattle Grace offered to put them up in a hotel until their house was finished. The board also paid for their flight and the movers.

"Mommy!" Leila cried. "Evan hit me!" She came running out of the house and attached herself to Sydney's legs.

"Evan!" Sydney yelled. "Get out here!" She apologized to the movers and moved closer to the front door.

Evan sheepishly poked his head outside. "Yes mommy?" he asked innocently.

Sydney bent down to be at his level. "Did you hit your sister?" she asked sternly.

Behind her, three-year old Leila poked her tongue out at her brother. Evan glared at her as he answered, "Yes mommy. But she took my toy!" he protested.

Leila was quick to defend herself. "No I didn't!"

Sydney sighed and motioned for Braden to take them inside. "I'll be right there," she said as she moved past him. "I think that's it. We loaded the other boxes yesterday, right?" she asked the movers.

Ed, the bigger man, nodded, "We sure did. You don't need any of your furniture?" he asked.

Sydney shook her head. "We're building and it's going to be fully furnished once completed," she explained.

The two men nodded in understanding. "Good deal," Steve, the smaller man, stated.

"Yes, a very good one," Sydney agreed. "Thanks again!" she waved to them and headed inside as the sun slipped behind the neighborhood. "Okay," she began as she shut the door behind her, "Evan, apologize to your sister. Leila, give your brother his toy and B…go read or play something until dad gets home."

All three scrambled to do as she asked, knowing she meant business. Now was not the time to complain or gripe. Sydney grabbed the mail and rifled through it as she headed for the kitchen. Tossing the junk, she set the more important things aside and looked around her kitchen.

"Pizza it is," she declared, realizing all cookware had been packed.

"I'm home!" called Michael Vaughn as he entered through the back door. He met Sydney halfway and kissed her soundly.

"Hi!" she grinned. "You're home early," she stated, pleased. "Do we have time to eat before our flight?" she asked, following him up the stairs.

"Oh yeah," he said. "Plenty of time now. Did you arrange for our cars to be transported?"

"Yeah, get this. Francie and Will offered to drive our cars out to Seattle so they can visit us!" she exclaimed.

They moved into what was left of their bedroom. "That's nice of them, but what about her restaurant and his office?"

"Francie arranged for her assistant manager to be in charge. I'm not sure what Will did," she said. "They're planning to leave early tomorrow morning."

"Do they need gas money from us? Since they're driving our cars and all." He pulled on a pair of jeans and a clean T-shirt.

Sydney waved dismissively. "I took care of it. Oh, do you know who's picking us up from the airport?"

Michael shook his head. "All I have is a cell number."

"Huh," she said. "Strange but oh well. Let's get that pizza ordered and go say hi to the kids."

Michael laughed at his wife. "Yes ma'am," he poked his tongue out teasingly then pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Daddy!" Leila screamed excitedly. She took a running leap into his open arms. "Guess what?" She rushed on before he could answer. "Evan hit me!" she declared as if it was the most important thing that happened that day.

Michael chuckled. "He did?" he leaned back slightly to look her in the eye. "And I'm sure you were completely innocent?"

Leila blushed and her face in his neck.

He laughed. "That's what I thought."

"Hi dad!" Braden greeted happily.

"Did you at least behave today?" he asked, giving him a look.

Braden rolled his eyes. "Of course, I was in school for most of the day, remember?"

Michael winked. "I knew that. I was just testing you." His son scoffed as he knelt down to greet Evan. "Hey buddy. You apologized to your sister, correct?"

"Yes daddy," Evan nodded. "I hit her cause she took my toy. But mommy made her give it back."

Michael straightened and headed downstairs as the kids followed. "But that's no excuse to hit her. Always ask politely first and then if she doesn't listen, come to mommy or me."

"Yes daddy," Evan answered obediently. He waited until Michael sat and then climbed into his lap, next to his baby sister. "I love you daddy," he said sweetly.

Michael kissed the top of his head. "I love you too buddy. And I love the rest of you too!"

The kids laughed and started to talk to Michael about their day and Braden filled him in about what happened on his last day of school.

The next hour was a blur as they ate and quickly cleaned up. When 7:30 rolled around, the doorbell rang. "Hey Will," Michael greeted as he opened the door. "We're just about ready."

"Okay, sounds good. I'm a little early so we've got some time," Will said.

"Uncle Will!" came the joyous greeting. Three bodies flung themselves at Will.

He grunted with the impact and grinned. "Hey kiddos. Excited about moving?"

Braden looked a little down as he replied. "It's okay. I'm gonna miss my friends and this house. I've lived here ever since I was a baby!"

Will nodded and patted his shoulder. "I know buddy. But don't worry, you'll come visit us…and we're coming to visit you!" he said, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah," Braden said, giving a small smile. He turned and ran up the stairs to grab his backpack.

Will lifted Leila into his arms and squeezed her playfully. "Hey munchkin."

Leila giggled and tried to squeeze him back. "Hi!" she grinned.

Michael and Sydney returned with their luggage and carried it out to the SUV. Michael loaded the stuff in while Sydney handed it to him. Once they finished that, they headed back inside to double check everything. Satisfied they packed all of their personal belongings, they left their new address on a Post-it note for their realtor.

Once the door was locked, everyone piled into the car and they were soon on their way to the airport. Pulling into the loading and unloading zone, Will jumped out to help Michael with the suitcases while Sydney helped the kids. "Okay, B, can you take charge of Ev?" she asked, taking Leila out of her car seat and adjusting the toddler on her hip.

They said their goodbyes to Will again and headed into the terminal. After the luggage was checked and everything else under control, they were soon seated on the plane, ready for take off…ready to meet their new lives in Seattle, WA.

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **No, unfortunately, I do NOT own _Alias_ or _Grey's Anatomy_. However, I do own any and all children that appear in this story. I have started this story as a crossover on and thought I'd post it up here as well…for fun. So hope you all enjoy! Oh, and mostly, I've tried to keep everyone in character but it's also how I want to see everyone behave. LoL

**Spoilers: **None really because it's AU.

**Ship:** Derek & Meredith (_Grey's Anatomy_); Sydney & Vaughn (_Alias_); etc.

**Summary:** AU: crossover between _Alias_ and _Grey's Anatomy_. Who's having fun now?

**Chapter 4: **

"How much longer?" Evan whined as he tugged on Brendan's hand. They had only been waiting for thirty minutes outside of the terminal but the kids were getting impatient and hungry.

"They should be here soon," Michael said, squatting down to be eye level with his son. "Would you like to get on my shoulders?"

Evan perked up at the prospect of getting to ride on his daddy's shoulders. "Yeah!" he quickly dropped Brendan's hand and scrambled onto Michael's back.

Michael laughed and pulled him off. "Let's do it an easier way," he teased as he hoisted the small boy onto his shoulders.

"Now I'm taller than you guys!" he said, delighted to have a change of scenery.

Sydney grinned at her five-year old. "Yeah, you are." She reached over and gave his dangling leg an affectionate squeeze.

"Mommy?" Leila asked, patting her mommy's cheek to get her attention.

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry," she declared.

Sydney laughed. "I know sweetie. Want some more pretzels?"

Leila shook her head. "No, I want pizza!"

"No more pizza!" Braden groaned. "I want clam chowder!"

"Pizza!" Leila yelled back.

Sydney stopped further comments with a single look. "All right, that's enough. Whenever our ride gets here and whenever we make it to the hotel, that's when we'll decide on dinner, _together_, as a family," she said firmly.

"Okay," Braden agreed. He glanced up at his sister who was snuggled into Sydney's arms. "Sound good, Leila?" he asked, trying to coax a smile out of the stubborn toddler.

She nodded. "Okay." She smiled at her brother and rested her head against Sydney's shoulder. Michael and Sydney continued with their earlier conversation as they continued to wait for their ride. After another ten minutes had passed, they saw a car pull up and a very attractive couple jumped out.

"Drs. Vaughn?" The tall, handsome man asked.

"Yes, that's us," Michael answered for his family.

The young man and woman sighed with relief. "Thank goodness! Sorry we're late," the woman responded. "I'm Meredith Grey, this is Derek Shepherd," she introduced the two of them.

"Michael and Sydney Vaughn," Michael said in reply. "And these are our three children: Braden, Evan and Leila."

"Aren't you guys the cutest?" Meredith said with a smile. She held her hand out to Braden. "It's nice to meet you Braden."

He shook her hand shyly and mumbled a response. He repeated it more politely after a slight nudge from his mother.

"Sorry about them, they're tired and hungry," Sydney apologized.

"Not a problem. Let's get you guys to the hotel so you can eat and sleep," Derek stated. "Is this all your luggage?"

Michael nodded. "All of it. I'll help you load," he said, lifting Evan off his shoulders. After he set his son down, he quickly moved to help Derek with the luggage.

"Dr. Vaughn," Meredith started.

"Sydney's fine," Sydney smiled.

"Sydney," Meredith corrected, "how is it that you have the time to raise three beautiful children?" she wondered.

Sydney smiled. "You know, I'm still trying to figure that one out myself," she joked.

Meredith laughed, liking the young mother and accomplished pediatrics doctor already. "Well, anytime that you need help, just call and we'll arrange something." She held her hand out to Evan who shyly grasped it. "Are you ready to get out of here?" she asked, addressing the kids.

"Yeah!" came their enthusiastic reply. They practically skipped to the car and piled in, waiting impatiently for the adults to get in so they could leave. On the way to the hotel, Derek was paged for an emergency surgery so Meredith had to take over driving once they dropped him off at the hospital.

Meredith soon pulled up in front of one of Seattle's best hotels. "Okay, go inside and get your reservations while I park the car. Leave the kids and I'll take care of them," she offered.

"That'll work," Michael said gratefully, getting out and holding the door open for his wife. The kids looked on curiously as they watched their parents disappear into the ritzy hotel.

"I want mommy," Leila whispered anxiously. She hadn't decided if she liked the new person yet.

"They're just inside. Dr. Grey will take us inside once we park," Braden reassured her.

Meredith quickly parked and unloaded the kids. "Braden," she started, lifting Leila into her arms, "be sure to hold on to Evan's hand."

"I know," Braden said, giving her a small smile.

She returned the smile and reached her hand out to grasp Evan's free one. Together the four of them headed across the street and into the hotel lobby. "Mommy!" Leila shouted, struggling to get out of Meredith's arms.

Meredith let her go and watched as she made a beeline for Sydney. "She doesn't like me, does she?" she asked of no one particular.

"She'll warm up to you soon if we see you a lot," Braden said. "She does that with everyone she doesn't know well."

Meredith nodded as they approached Sydney and Michael. "Is everything ready? I can help you with the luggage if you'd like."

"No, I'm sure we can do it ourselves," Michael said. He reached out to shake her hand. "Thanks so much for driving us! And tell Dr. Shepherd that we'll be ready for work tomorrow."

"Oh you can call him Derek, well…outside of work, I guess," Meredith chuckled. "Anyway, he'll direct you to Dr. Webber's office tomorrow." She let go of Evan's hand and reached to shake Sydney's. "It's so good to finally meet you two."

"Thank you," Sydney grinned. "We're happy to be here. We'll see you later!"

"I'm gonna grab one of the bellhops and have him bring your luggage in," Meredith informed them while grabbing the attention of a bellhop. With that, she took the young boy with her and headed out to the car where the two of them loaded the luggage onto the dolly.

The Vaughns patiently waited near the desk until they saw the familiar cap of the bellhop. He smiled and led them to the elevator where Michael tipped and assured him that they could take it from there.

Up in the room, the kids ran back and forth between the suite and their bedroom excited at being able to check everything out. "Mom, are we all sharing this bedroom?" Braden called from the next room.

"Yes, B, you are. Is that a problem?" Sydney asked, bringing their bags into the room.

"Not really. But Leila doesn't sleep good in strange places," he stated.

Sydney nodded. "You're right, but we're just next door if she needs us." She set the bags down in the corner by the TV. "It's all going to be fine." She smiled and held her arm out for him. "Want to go see the house?"

Braden grinned. "Yeah!" he exclaimed. He darted away to grab his jacket while Sydney grabbed Evan and Leila's jackets.

"Excited about the house?" Michael asked as the two came back into the living room of the suite.

"Yeah! When is it gonna be done?" Braden asked, slipping into his jacket.

"Not for another six weeks, as long as the weather holds up," Sydney answered.

"But Aunt Fran and Uncle Will are supposed to come visit. How can they if we are living in a hotel?" Braden wondered.

"We've already made arrangements for them," Michael said. "It's all going to be fine." He took the jacket his wife handed to him and slipped Evan's arms into it while she took care of Leila.

Outside, they grabbed a taxi and headed for the development in which their house was being built. "At least it's not raining today so they can work on it," Sydney mentioned as they stepped out of the car and carefully walked over to the site.

"Thankfully," Michael agreed. He scrutinized the labor of the workers and nodded to himself. With Evan in his arms, he walked around to the back of the house to see the yard that was to have been done the week before. "Wow, looks good, doesn't it?" he asked Evan.

"Can we get a swing set?" the little boy asked eagerly.

Michael chuckled. "We'll see buddy." They headed back to the front where Sydney was waiting to go inside with them.

"Time to see what they've done on the inside," she commented, holding the door open. Inside, Braden and Leila were wandering the first floor to see what had been done. Evan was set down so he could explore with his brother and sister while Michael and Sydney inspected the rooms.

"The kitchen looks great," Sydney approved. "I love the marble countertops," she added, running her hand over the smooth surface.

"Check out this fridge," Michael said, "It's huge!" He opened the double doors and showed her the space inside.

"The freezer is the bottom drawer, right?" Sydney asked.

"Yep," he nodded. He moved over to the stove and rested his hand on the flat range. "I can't believe we have a flat range stove," he said in wonder.

Sydney laughed. "Yeah, so amazing," she teased. She laughed harder as he reached over and pinched her stomach playfully. They left the kitchen and went through the den, family room, living room, and downstairs bathroom. Deciding that their children were being too quiet, they headed upstairs to see what mischief the three had gotten in.

"What's going on up here?" Michael asked, poking his head into the first bedroom.

"Nothing," Leila said innocently. "I like my room."

Sydney smiled. "I'm sure you do." She sat down next to her daughter and smoothed her hair back as the little girl climbed into her lap. "Do you boys like your rooms?"

Evan nodded. "Can I have a soccer theme?"

"I want a hockey theme!" Braden added.

"You can have whatever theme you want," Michael answered. He looked down at his daughter sitting contently in Sydney's lap. "What about you missy?"

Leila appeared to think hard about her answer. "Blues and butterflies," she said finally.

Sydney raised an eyebrow. "Okay, sweetie. We'll work on the rooms in a few weeks."

They sat around for a while longer before deciding they could no longer wait to eat. After getting picked up by another taxi, they headed for the hotel where they could clean up and decide on food.

"Hey Derek," Addison greeted softly. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Derek glared at her. "Why? Last time you said that you told me that you were pregnant with my-" he stopped and stared at her, the glare melting away. "Are you going to confess now?"

Addison looked down, wringing her hands together then back up at her ex-husband. "I'm sorry. I realized it was a stupid lie and I only said it because I wanted to create trouble with you and Meredith," she answered softly.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Addison, when do you and Mark leave?"

She looked a little hurt as she answered, "Tonight. Aren't you going to say you at least forgive me?"

"Why should I? I've only been trying to rebuild my trust with Mer."

Addison cringed at the familiar nickname for the woman who stole her husband's heart. "I just wanted to set things straight with us before I left. No, I'm not pregnant with your baby; I'm pregnant with Mark's though." With that she turned abruptly and headed for the elevators.

Derek sighed in relief and headed off to his next schedule surgery, nearly running over Meredith, Izzie, and Christina as he turned the corner. "Oh! Sorry girls," he apologized, a grin lighting his tense features.

"Sure," Christina said in her sarcastic way, a smile threatening to break through. She placed her arm on Meredith's and said, "I'll talk to you later. Behave!" she sang as she rushed off.

"You don't look so good," Meredith said, concerned.

Derek scoffed. "Gee, thanks," he teased. "Actually I just got done talking to Addison…for good." He glanced over at Izzie. "She admitted to lying about being pregnant with my baby, but she's pregnant with Mark's." He made a face as he said that. "She felt compelled to inform me of this."

Meredith stifled a giggle. "Well, at least they're leaving for good. Tonight, right?"

He nodded. "Yep." He turned to Izzie, "I'm sorry, how are you doing Dr. Stevens?"

Izzie rolled her eyes. "It's all peachy. And you can call me Izzie as long as you don't break Meredith's heart again. You do that again and we're all coming after you," she said semi-threatening.

Meredith laughed slightly. "Shut up Iz. He's been good now leave us alone. We have plans to discuss," she said, shooing her friend away.

Izzie poked her tongue out at the two and headed off to find Alex or George. Derek glanced at Meredith. "What plans?"

She shrugged. "I want to tell you that you can come over tonight. I'd like to lay down some ground rules for our relationship." She paused and watched his reaction.

His mouth dropped open in shock. "We're back in a relationship?" he asked, shocked.

Meredith smirked and nodded. "I've decided that you have my trust again, albeit, it's very fragile so take extra care of it. Okay?" she stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you after work," she said, giving his hand a squeeze.

Derek stood there and stared after her, still in shock. A smack on the back of the head quickly woke him from that. Rubbing the sore spot, he turned and found Dr. Webber watching him. "I'm heading back to work, Richard."

Dr. Webber shook his head. "You better not let her get away this time."

Nodding slowly, Derek wondered how he already knew before deciding it wasn't important, "Yes sir."

Dr. Webber nodded his approval and motioned for Derek to get going. "You're going to be late for your surgery." With that Derek hollered a 'Thanks!' and took off running up the stairs to the OR.

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **No, unfortunately, I do NOT own _Alias_ or _Grey's Anatomy_. However, I do own any and all children that appear in this story. I have started this story as a crossover on and thought I'd post it up here as well…for fun. So hope you all enjoy! Oh, and mostly, I've tried to keep everyone in character but it's also how I want to see everyone behave. LoL

**Spoilers: **None really because it's AU.

**Ship:** Derek & Meredith (_Grey's Anatomy_); Sydney & Vaughn (_Alias_); etc.

**Summary:** AU: crossover between _Alias_ and _Grey's Anatomy_. Who's having fun now?

**Chapter 5: **

The next morning, the Vaughns rushed around their rooms trying to get everyone ready for the day. Michael, Brendan and Evan were waiting patiently by the door as they waited for Leila to stop fighting with Sydney about getting dressed.

Michael looked at his watch and sighed in frustration. "Syd!" he called. "We're going to be late!"

Sydney appeared in the connecting doorway and glared at her husband. "Michael," she started, her voice dangerously calm, "if you don't want to be late, help me dress our daughter. Don't just stand there." She turned and rushed after the three-year old who streaked by in her Pull-ups.

Michael felt slightly guilty as he followed his wife into the next room where they managed to corner the little girl who darted back and forth between the wall and the bed. Michael crossed his arms and fixed his stern stare on his little girl. "Leila Isabelle Vaughn," he said firmly. "Stop behaving this way, we don't have time for it. Mommy and daddy are going to be very late if you don't get dressed this minute."

Leila cowered in the corner as her bottom lip began to quiver. Her daddy rarely spoke like that to them and when he did, it scared them! She slowly walked over to Sydney who quickly dressed her in a pair of pink jeans and a long-sleeved white shirt with purple piping along the collar and the cuffs of her sleeves.

When handed her socks, Leila quickly pulled them on and obediently sat still as Sydney put her shoes on and laced them up. Once she was done, she ran out to stand with her brothers.

Sydney straightened from her crouched position and sighed, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry I got mad earlier."

Michael waved his hand. "I understand and I'm sorry for not helping sooner." He held his hand out to her and smiled encouragingly. "Let's go so we're not late," he suggested softly.

Sydney accepted his outstretched hand and grabbed her jacket along with Leila's. "Do the boys have-"

"Yes," he interrupted. "They're in their jackets. Well, Brendan's in a sweatshirt but yes, they're in something warm."

She rolled her eyes and grinned. "Thank you," she leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

They left the hotel and made it to the hospital in just enough time to find the daycare and enroll their kids (for the time being) and to locate Dr. Webber's office. After taking a few wrong turns, they were kindly directed in the right direction by a perky nurse who stared just a little too long at Dr. Vaughn. Sydney gave the nurse a warning look that clearly said, 'He's my husband; back off.'

Dr. Webber stood and greeted the guests who appeared in his doorway. "Welcome to Seattle Grace," he said warmly, shaking their hands. "Were you able to get your kids enrolled in the daycare?"

"Yes, thank you," Sydney smiled, already liking this man. He somewhat reminded her of her father.

"We aren't late, are we?" Michael wondered as he and Sydney took their seats in front of the Chief.

"Oh no, right on time. In fact, the quicker we finish up the last bit of paperwork, the quicker you two may get to work," he stated, shuffling some papers around. Locating the appropriate files, he handed one to Michael and the other to Sydney. "Just sign the places I've highlighted and then you're free to go."

Michael and Sydney quickly read through everything and signed in the necessary places. Once they completed their small and insignificant task, Dr. Webber quickly directed Michael to pediatric emergency and Sydney to OB.

"Good morning, Dr. Shepherd," Meredith greeted with a slight smirk.

"Oh good morning, Dr. Grey," he greeted, pretending to maintain professionalism. "May I see you for a patient consult?" he requested.

Hiding a grin, she nodded. "Yes, of course."

They walked down the hall until they found an empty room. Once inside, Derek grabbed Meredith and kissed her hard. "I've been wanting to do that all morning," he whispered after breaking the kiss.

Meredith giggled. "I couldn't tell," she teased. She kissed him again, this time softly and quickly. "Have you seen Sydney or Michael yet today?"

He shook his head and rested his forehead against hers. "Not yet, but we might see them around in the cafeteria later." He rubbed her upper arms in a comforting manner. "Are we truly back on track with us now?"

At her nod, he continued, "I was wondering if I may spend the night tonight?"

She grinned as she pondered the question for a moment. "Absolutely," she smirked. "George and Izzie are going to be out tonight."

"Great," he grinned. "I'll see you after work then," he kissed her then proceeded to make sure his hair was still in proper place and opened the door for them. "Have a good shift."

She said the same to him and took off in the opposite direction, smiling. Her pager went off then and rolled her eyes when she saw it was Burke paging her. Obviously, he still wanted her to scrub in on the simple appendectomy he had scheduled in twenty minutes. With a sigh, she took off running for the elevator.

When lunchtime rolled around, Michael paged Sydney and met her in the cafeteria. "How's your first day going?"

"Great. The OB department here is so much friendlier!" she said, grabbing a tray and moving through the buffet line. "I only have about ten minutes to eat though. I managed to get away so I could eat lunch with you."

Michael pretended to look hurt. "Is your work more important than me?" he gasped dramatically.

She shoved him playfully as they chose a table and situated themselves for a quick lunch. "Shut up. You know that's not true," she poked her tongue out at him.

As they ate, they determined each other's schedules and discovered that Sydney would be getting off earlier than Michael. They decided that she would grab the kids and go over to Meredith's, if she could find their new friend and ask her if that would be okay.

Sydney practically inhaled her food and kissed her husband, telling him to call once he was done for the day. Michael watched as his beautiful wife took off for the stairs. He smiled to himself and headed downstairs for the chaos of the ER.

The rest of the day passed smoothly for everyone despite the several emergencies that rolled through the ER doors. As for the OR, it was relatively quiet except for Burke's appendectomy and Derek's one neurosurgery.

Sydney, with the kids following, searched the halls for Meredith. Spotting her friend, she called out her name.

Meredith looked up at the sound of her name and smiled. "Hi Sydney, how was your first day?"

"It was great, but I know that's because it's my first day. Soon they'll be cracking down once they get a hold of my records," she laughed. "I was wondering if we could hang out with you and Derek tonight."

"Want to do dinner?" Meredith asked, signing off her last chart. She knew that having them over wouldn't interrupt any other plans she and Derek may have.

"That sounds great. We can't wait until our house gets done. It's only been two days and living at the hotel isn't the best," Sydney commented.

Meredith smiled sympathetically. "Yeah, that wouldn't be the best." She headed for the locker room where she quickly changed and grabbed her stuff. "Well, Derek and I are officially together but we're trying to keep it under the work radar," she announced as she, Sydney and the kids entered the elevator.

"Really?" Sydney asked with an eyebrow raised. "That's wonderful to hear!" She laughed and added, "Because if you weren't, I was going to devise away to get you two together. I can tell you guys are soul mates."

Meredith laughed with her. "Oh please. You just met us!"

The two continued the joking as they left the building and headed for Meredith's car. When they arrived at her house, they greeted Izzie and George and then introduced Sydney and her kids. Izzie and George took an immediate liking to the new doctor and her kids, both excited about meeting her husband at a later time. After apologizing, the two left and headed for separate ways.

"Make yourselves comfortable. I'm going to run upstairs and shower real quick," Meredith stated.

"I think I'll make the kids a snack," Sydney said decisively.

"Go for it!" Meredith answered already at the top of the stairs.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Evan wondered as they followed their mother into the kitchen. They sat down at the table and waited patiently as Sydney rooted through the cupboards.

"He's still at work, honey. But he'll meet us here with Derek, I'm sure," she answered as she located some crackers and peanut butter. "We're going to have dinner with them before heading back to the hotel."

Brendan sighed. "I don't wanna go back there." He rested his elbows on the table and placed his chin on his fists. "When do I start school?"

"Next week," Sydney said, spreading peanut butter on the crackers and dividing them equally onto three plates and placed them in front of each child. "Enjoy but that's it for snacking until dinner."

"Thanks mommy!" came their unison reply. As the kids ate, she found an interesting magazine and sat next to Leila to read it. It was six-thirty by the time Derek and Michael strolled through the door, chatting as if they had been friends since childhood.

"We're here!" Derek announced as they entered the kitchen. "Hi Sydney," he smiled. He crossed the over to the sink where Meredith was peeling carrots for a salad and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hi beautiful."

As he leaned in for a kiss, they heard giggling behind them and found Michael and Sydney smirking. "Don't worry about them; they get this all the time from us," Sydney explained, motioning for Derek to continue.

They laughed as Derek quickly leaned in for a kiss as Michael stole a quick one from his wife. "Hi gorgeous," he whispered.

"Hi to you too," she grinned. She turned to face him completely and wrapped her arms around his neck to sneak in a real kiss. This action cause more giggling from the kids and they laughed again as they pulled apart.

"What are you giggling about?" Michael asked, trying to act stern but failing as a large smile crept across his handsome features.

"Nothing daddy," Leila answered from behind her hand. Her eyes sparkled as she watched her mommy and daddy.

"Hmm," Michael said, pretending to think before he darted to his daughter and launched into a tickle attack.

"Help mommy!" she squealed as she started laughing harder.

Derek and Meredith watched the pair with amused smiles as Meredith continued with the carrots and Derek stole one to munch on. With an affectionate peck on Meredith's temple, he casually strolled over to Brendan and Evan. "Hey," he whispered. "Wanna help me tickle Meredith?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye.

The boys grinned and nodded eagerly as they jumped up from the table and waited for Derek's cue. At his nod, the three of them attacked Meredith from behind who squealed, dropped the knife in the sink and ran for the living room.

Michael soon had Leila on his team and the two went after Sydney. Dinner was forgotten for the moment as the men and Leila chased Meredith and Sydney around the house. They all landed in a heap on the living room floor as the women cried 'uncle!' and gave up.

After recovering for a few minutes, Sydney and Meredith soon stood up and headed for the kitchen where Sydney assisted Meredith with the chicken marsalá and finished preparing the salad for her. As they waited for the chicken to cook, the two chatted some more about their families and their previous hometown.

Meredith informed Sydney that Boston was also her hometown and asked her how the city was doing since she had been gone. Sydney went along with her game and answered as if they were talking about a long lost friend. When the timer sang its annoying tune, the two jumped then laughed at themselves. Meredith took the chicken off the flame and dished out onto the plates that Sydney passed to her.

"Do your kids like this?" Meredith wondered.

Sydney waved her hand nonchalantly. "Oh, the boys eat anything. Leila's the picky one but she's going to learn to eat everything that's put in front of her."

Meredith chuckled. "You have a great family," she complimented growing slightly serious. "I'm sure you've heard of my mother," she began but Sydney finished for her.

"Ellis Grey," she acknowledged in awe. "Wow, she's an incredible surgeon."

"She was," Meredith said softly. She watched Sydney's face sadden. "She has Alzheimer's, advanced Alzheimer's."

"Oh, Meredith," Sydney breathed sympathetically. "I know exactly what you're going through. My grandmother died from that," she said sadly. "If you ever want to talk, I'm a shoulder for you to cry on and an ear to listen."

"Thanks Syd," Meredith said gratefully.

Sydney smiled at the shortened version of her name that her close friends and husband used. "Anytime. It feels like you're one of my best friends from back home. They'll actually be out here by the end of the week," she said.

"Oh, Will and Francie Tippin, right?" Meredith asked, remembering the names from their earlier conversation.

"Yep," she nodded. "They're bringing our cars out for us."

"Wow, that's incredibly nice of them," Meredith stated as they carried the plates over to the dining room table.

"Tell me about it," Sydney agreed. She looked at the table and asked, "Do we need anything else?"

"Just the others!" Meredith smiled. She walked over to the doorway and watched as Derek read a story to Evan and Leila and Michael played a game of checkers with Brendan. _He's too cute with kids,_ she thought as she watched her boyfriend with a smile.

"Hey, let's eat," she said, coming out of her thoughts. She grinned as they all rushed to the table to inspect the delicious smells. She laughed as she saw Evan's face scrunch up a little at the amount of salad that his mom put on his plate. Even though he ate anything, he still didn't like the thought of having to eat salad.

Taking a seat next to Derek she returned his loving smile and accepted the dish from him. As the food was passed around and everyone's plates filled, the chatter ceased somewhat as everyone enjoyed their dinner.

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **No, unfortunately, I do NOT own _Alias_ or _Grey's Anatomy_. However, I do own any and all children that appear in this story. I have started this story as a crossover on and thought I'd post it up here as well…for fun. So hope you all enjoy! Oh, and mostly, I've tried to keep everyone in character but it's also how I want to see everyone behave. LoL

**Spoilers: **None really because it's AU.

**Ship:** Derek & Meredith (_Grey's Anatomy_); Sydney & Vaughn (_Alias_); etc.

**Summary:** AU: crossover between _Alias_ and _Grey's Anatomy_. Who's having fun now?

**Chapter 6**

A week later brought Will, Francie, and really great news: the house was complete and ready for its occupants. Will and Francie volunteered to move stuff on days Sydney and Michael had to work. Before they knew it, the furniture was moved in and arranged according to Sydney's directions. However, plenty of boxes stood in the den, waiting to be unpacked.

Sunday morning, Michael woke to the alarm clock blaring. He groaned as he rolled over and smacked it. "Syd," he said groggily, "why was the alarm set so early?"

She mumbled something and snuggled closer to Michael who was toasty warm.

"Syd!" Michael yelped. "You're feet are freezing!"

Sydney giggled sleepily as she moved her feet slightly. "Sorry."

"Yeah right," he scoffed. He wrapped his arms around her and flipped them so he was lying on top. "Good morning," he grinned, leaning down and kissing her nose.

"Good morning to you too," she smirked. "Now, why are we up so early?" She pushed him over slightly so that he was only lying halfway on her.

"I think it was so we could start unpacking all those boxes," he answered, pressing his face into her hair.

"At six-thirty in the morning?" she asked incredulously.

He glanced at the clock and groaned again. "I think that's set from the other morning when I had to go in at nine."

She nodded and closed her eyes. "Well, let's sleep a little longer."

"Great idea," he agreed and closed his eyes as well.

Three hours later, they woke to the smell of breakfast and the faint sounds of childhood cartoons. After showering and getting dressed, they headed downstairs where their kids and their friends greeted them.

"Hey sleepyheads," Francie teased as they entered the kitchen.

Sydney smacked her best friend playfully and stole a strawberry from the fruit salad. "So why didn't you bring your kids?" she wondered.

"They couldn't miss this much school," she replied as she flipped a pancake. "My parents are watching them."

Sydney nodded and jumped up on the counter to sit. "Brendan is going to start his new school tomorrow," she stated. She popped another strawberry into her mouth.

"What about Evan?" Francie wondered, moving the fruit salad away from her friend.

Sydney poked her tongue out before replying. "I'm going in early tomorrow so I can get off a couple hours early to go kindergarten hunting."

Francie placed the plate of pancakes on the table and called everyone to the table. "What about the one at Brendan's school?"

"His school is a great school and we'll probably end up sending him there. However, I want to look around at a couple other schools before deciding," Sydney explained.

"That's good. If you want, we'll take Leila out for the day," Francie offered as she and Sydney took their seats.

"Thanks," she smiled. She glanced over at her husband, who had entered the dining room and was watching them curiously. "Tomorrow, Francie is going to entertain Leila while I go kindergarten hunting with Evan."

Michael nodded in understanding and took his seat. When everyone was seated, they grabbed a pancake or two, some sausage, some fruit salad, and began eating. As they ate, they discussed their day. Sydney and Michael would unpack their belongings while Brendan and Evan tackled theirs. Francie would help Leila and Will would gather the empty boxes to be trashed.

After breakfast was over, the men and kids cleared the table and cleaned up the kitchen. When they finished, they immediately dispersed to perform their pre-assigned tasks.

Brendan searched the pile of boxes in the den and found his boxes buried in the back. "Dad!" he called.

Michael poked his head in the room. "Yeah?"

His son pointed to the pile. "All of mine are stuck in the back," he explained.

Michael moved forward and started pulling the heavier boxes away so Brendan could have a pathway.

"Thanks dad," Brendan grunted as he lifted a toy-filled box.

Michael ruffled his son's hair as he left the room. "Okay, I need bedroom boxes," he said to himself. He rifled through the stack before coming across a few. He grabbed those and headed to the bedroom where Sydney was arranging their bathroom stuff.

"Did you find our dresser stuff?" she asked as she wiped down the counter.

"Yep, and I found the rest of our clothes," he added, setting the boxes on the bed.

The day passed quickly with everyone working diligently. After three, the house was declared clean and livable. Sydney plopped down on the couch and sighed. "Thank you _so_ much," Sydney said emphatically.

Will sighed too. "You're welcome, but it's not like we had a choice," he teased. He received a smack on the back of his head, courtesy of his wife.

"So," Francie began, "tell us about your new friends." She propped her feet in Will's lap and got comfortable.

"Derek Shepherd and Meredith Grey," Sydney started thoughtfully, "they're good people, great doctors." She crossed her legs underneath her and propped her elbows on her legs. "Derek is in neurosurgery and Meredith is a surgical intern. They have been really helpful."

Michael nodded, "Yes, they have. That's who got us from the airport."

"Oh yeah?" Will asked. "Was that the cell number you had?"

"Yep," Michael chuckled.

Pretty soon, the kids trickled in looking bored. "Mom, we're so bored. Can we invite Derek and Meredith over so they can finally meet Uncle Will and Aunt Francie?" Brendan asked.

The adults chuckled as Brendan plopped down on the floor, Evan in Will's lap and Leila in Michael's. "So you want to invite them over, huh," Sydney stated, rather than asked.

The kids nodded eagerly as they listened to the adults discuss the suggestion. When they heard that Will and Francie were eager to meet the other couple as well, they cheered as Brendan leaped up and ran to get the phone.

He immediately ran back in and excitedly handed the phone to his mom. "Call them! Call them!" he said, jumping up and down.

Sydney calmed him down with a look and dialed Meredith's number. When she looked up, she rolled her eyes since everyone was staring at her. She got up and left the room to have a private conversation.

While she was gone, Michael got up and asked if anybody wanted a drink. As he left, Sydney returned and set the phone down on the coffee table. "I left a message. They might be at work," she announced.

Brendan groaned. "You didn't work today. Why would they have to work?" he wondered.

"We all work in different departments," Michael explained. "I'm down in the ER, mom's in OB, and Derek, along with Meredith, is in surgery."

"Oh," Brendan acknowledged slowly. "But…oh never mind."

Sydney smiled at her eldest. "We'll explain better on another day."

Brendan grinned. "Okay." He rolled over onto his stomach, reached for the TV remote, and found Sponge Bob to watch.

Leila leaned back against Michael's chest and stuck her thumb in her mouth. Evan got comfortable as he situated himself so he was resting his head in Will's lap and stretched his legs out in front of him.

Just as Sponge Bob ended, the phone rang and Sydney grabbed it. "Vaughn residence," she said, getting up so she wouldn't disturb the kids.

Leila, who had been nodding off, jumped down from her daddy's lap and took off after Sydney. "Mommy, is that Auntie Mer?" she wondered. As the weeks had gone by, Leila had warmed up to Derek and Meredith, adopting them as 'aunt' and 'uncle.'

Sydney glanced down at her daughter and nodded while she continued talking. "Oh yeah, that's fine. Go ahead and bring her over too," she said. She soon finished her conversation and said goodbye. "What's up sweetie?"

Leila smiled her innocent smile. "Nothing. Who's coming?"

Sydney reached down and scooped her little girl into her arms. "Uncle Derek and Auntie Mer," she replied casually.

"But there's someone else!" she insisted as they returned to the living room.

Sydney laughed and tickled her slightly. "That's a surprise," she said.

"What's a surprise?" Michael wondered.

"Nothing," Sydney airily responded. "You'll see in a few."

Francie looked back and forth between her friends. "I think that you know of someone else coming with them."

Sydney poked her tongue out. "Maybe, maybe not."

"Real mature babe," Michael teased as he got up and placed a kiss to her head as he headed to the kitchen.

"Want me to start dinner or something?" Francie asked.

"You can help me," Sydney said. "Remember, I cook too," she grinned.

"Of course you do, I taught you!" Francie laughed. She stood and reached to help Sydney stand. "Let's go see what we can throw together."

Brendan looked up and watched them head for the kitchen. "Are they going to start dinner?"

Will nodded. "I believe so," he answered. He looked down at Evan who was looking sleepy. "Ev, you better get up and do something so you don't fall asleep so early."

"But I'm tired," he whined, standing up nonetheless. "Brendan, will you play with me?"

"What do you want to play?" he asked, sitting up.

"Checkers!" he grinned as he ran off to get the game.

Brendan groaned. "He always wins. I don't know why he's so good though!"

Will laughed. "I'm going to see what trouble everyone else is getting into. Come and get me so I can play the winner."

The fourth grader nodded and got himself ready for his little brother. Evan soon bounded back into the room with the game.

"Uncle Will wants to play the winner," Brendan told his brother.

"Okay, he'll probably play me though," he giggled, knowing he always beat his family, except Leila who would just move the pieces around for the heck of it.

Brendan and Evan devoted the next thirty minutes to their game. Both played really well and were now battling it out with only one piece left for each. When the doorbell rang, they both abandoned the game and raced to the door.

"Ask who it is," Michael warned, appearing out of nowhere.

"Who is it?" they chimed.

"It's the Easter Bunny!" Derek responded through a grin.

The boys giggled as Michael unlocked the door and let them in, a surprised look on his face at the little girl in Derek's arms. "Who's this?" he smiled.

"This is my niece, Kara," Derek introduced. "She's four and would love to play with Leila," he said grinning.

Michael laughed. "She looks so much like you. I thought maybe you and Meredith were hiding a kid," he teased. He led them into the living room and introduced them to Will then continued to the kitchen. "Look who I found," he announced.

Sydney turned with a laugh. "Oh, hey Mer!" she greeted. "This is my childhood best friend, Francie Tippin. I suppose you already met her husband?"

Meredith nodded. "Nice to meet you too," she smiled. "This is Derek Shepherd," she introduced for him, "and his niece, Kara."

"Hi Derek, Hi Kara," Francie said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," Derek said, shaking her hand. He looked over at Leila who was perched on the wide counter. "Leila, look who I brought to play with you!"

Leila smiled shyly and gave a little wave. As she saw Sydney approaching her, she held her arms out and accepted her mommy's assistance.

Derek crouched down and set Kara on her feet. "Have fun!" he said.

Leila approached this new friend with curiosity. "Hi," she said shyly.

Kara smiled. "Hi! I live in New York and I'm four," she announced.

Leila grinned in reply. "Come on, let's go play with my dolls!" The two ran through the house and up the stairs.

"Wow, they hit it off really fast," Meredith remarked.

"Told ya," Derek smirked. He came to stand next to his girlfriend as she leaned against the counter. "Anything we can do to help?" he offered.

Sydney shook her head. "Not really. We just decided on hot dogs," she explained. "Everyone's favorite."

As they moved about the kitchen, Derek and Meredith sat in the breakfast nook and visited with Will and Francie. Not too much later, Sydney announced that dinner was ready.

"I'll go get the girls," Meredith stated, already heading for the stairs. She headed down the hall as she glanced inside a couple of rooms before finding Leila's again. "Hey girls, dinner's ready," she called.

Two heads, one brunette and one a darker brunette, poked out from the fort they had constructed. "What are we having?" Leila asked bounding out to meet Meredith at the door.

"Hot dogs," she replied. She glanced over at her boyfriend's niece. "What do you say?"

Kara grinned. "Yummy!" She lifted her arms out to Meredith as Leila ran ahead of them. "I like you lots," she declared. "Are you going to be my auntie?" she wondered. "'Cause you're nicer than Addison."

Meredith blushed. "I don't know sweetie. Why don't you ask Uncle Derek?"

Kara shrugged. "Okay!"

The two ceased their conversation as they entered the kitchen to find the adults standing and the kids seated at the table.

"Dig in," Michael offered, taking another bite of his hot dog.

Everyone enjoyed their all-American food and the company they were in. as the kids finished up, the adults started clearing the leftovers and throwing the paper plates away. Deciding they had better things to do, the kids trashed their plates quickly and took off running for various locations.

"No running in the house!" Sydney called out, knowing what she said fell on deaf ears.

The rest laughed at her attempt as they congregated in the living room. The evening passed quickly and before they knew it, bedtime had arrived for several people. Derek, Meredith, and a sleepy Kara said their goodnights and went home.

Will and Francie also said their goodnights and headed for the guestroom. Michael carried Evan as Sydney guided a very groggy Brendan. After kissing their boys and tucking them in, they headed for Leila's room and found her asleep on the window seat. Michael chuckled quietly and lifted her into his arms. When he set her gently on the bed, Sydney leaned over to kiss her daughter's soft wavy hair. Soon both headed for their own room and collapsed into bed.

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **No, unfortunately, I do NOT own _Alias_ or _Grey's Anatomy_. However, I do own any and all children that appear in this story. I have started this story as a crossover on and thought I'd post it up here as well…for fun. So hope you all enjoy! Oh, and mostly, I've tried to keep everyone in character but it's also how I want to see everyone behave. LoL

**Spoilers: **None really because it's AU.

**Ship:** Derek & Meredith (_Grey's Anatomy_); Sydney & Vaughn (_Alias_); etc.

**Summary:** AU: crossover between _Alias_ and _Grey's Anatomy_. Who's having fun now?

**Chapter 7**

Several weeks later, found Will and Francie back home in Boston with promises to visit again, soon. Derek and Meredith steadily grew closer and their relationship healed. Braden and Evan had started fourth grade and Kindergarten; both love it…most of the time.

"Mommy," Evan began firmly, "I want to stay home today."

Sydney glanced down at her son. "I though you loved school." She continued the process of putting her make-up on as they talked.

"I do, but I don't wanna go today," he stated as if it were the most obvious answer.

She chuckled as she put the finishing touches on her lips and rubbed them together to blend the color. "I'm sorry sweetie, daddy and I have to work so you have to go to school." She patted his head affectionately and ushered him out of the bathroom.

Evan stalked away, grumbling to himself, "I should've talked to daddy."

Sydney smiled to herself as she grabbed her clothes and dressed. After double-checking everything, she lifted her bag to her shoulder and headed down the hall. "Let's go everyone!" she hollered from the top of the stairs.

Three sets of little feet thundered toward their mother, lugging backpacks and toy bags. The four of them headed downstairs and Sydney waited by the front door as the kids grabbed their lunches.

"Where's daddy?" Leila wondered as she approached her mother.

"Daddy had to get up very early for a surgery," Sydney answered, glancing at her watch. "Come on boys!" she called.

The boys came running and bounded out the door, racing to the car. Evan beat Braden to it and was giggling as his older brother's expression.

Leila pretended to be a ballerina and twirled her way down the front steps over to the car. Opening the car door carefully, she threw her toy bag in and climbed up to her car seat. "Buckle me, mommy."

Sydney fixed her daughter with a look.

"Please," she added sheepishly. She gave her mommy and innocent grin.

Sydney smiled and leaned in to buckle her daughter. "That's better." After Leila was secured, she dropped a kiss to her head and leaned across the little girl to check Evan's seat belt.

"Mom, can I start hockey again?" Braden wondered as he buckled up and shut his door.

Sydney also got in and started the sleek, black 2006 Volvo. "Is there a league for you to join?" she asked as she backed out and merged onto their quiet street.

"I think so," he answered thoughtfully. "I'll check with Mrs. Walker and see what she says."

Sydney nodded as she navigated through the freeways. "Good idea, and maybe talk to dad about it."

"Yeah," Braden said absent-mindedly, pulling out his GameBoy.

"I wanna play!" Evan yelled, reach out for the game.

"No," Braden answered, jerking it out of his brother's reach.

"Ev, inside voice and Braden? I thought I told you to leave that at home," Sydney admonished gently.

"But mom, I'm not taking it to school!" Braden protested. "I'm leaving it in the car."

"Okay," she answered unsurely.

For the rest of the drive, the chatter between Evan and Leila amused Sydney. Once they pulled up in front of the school, Braden jumped out as Sydney came around to assist Evan.

"Bye mom, love you," Braden said, hugging Sydney.

"Bye sweetie. Don't forget to ask about hockey," she reminded. She handed Evan his backpack and kissed him. "Be good and have fun," she said, smiling.

Evan grinned and ran toward his classroom. "Hi Matt!" he called out.

"Hi Evan!" Matt greeted with a wave.

Sydney smiled as she watched the two boys run into their class. She shut the car door and jogged back to the driver's side.

"I go to daycare now?" Leila wondered.

"You are going to the hospital daycare," Sydney confirmed, carefully rushing off to work. "I'm even going to eat lunch with you today."

"Really?" her daughter asked excitedly.

Sydney smiled at her enthusiasm. "I'm going to try," she answered honestly. She signaled and changed lanes as she prepared to exit. "Sweetie, would you be interested in taking ballet or gymnastics?"

Leila's eyes lit up. "Can I? I want to, I want to!"

Sydney chuckled as she exited and headed for hospital parking. "Okay. I'm going to talk to daddy tonight and see what he thinks."

"Yay!" Leila cried. "I'm gonna be a pretty ballerina!" she declared.

"Yes you will," Sydney humored affectionately. She pulled into a parking space and got out. Unbuckling her daughter, she lifted the toddler out and set her next to the car. "Stay put," she instructed, reaching in to grab their bags.

To make their travel time quicker, Sydney hoisted her daughter onto her hip. The minute she exited the elevator, she was bombarded with an emergency that required her expertise. She hurried into the lounge and told Leila to stay put and play with her toys.

Sydney left a stunned Leila and rushed out of the room. "I'll be back soon!" she called over her shoulder.

Leila set her bag on the sofa and climbed up to sit next to it. Humming to herself, she pulled out her doll with its accessories and started to play dress up.

Sydney rushed to the first gurney and asked, "What do we have?" As the nurse fired off the stats, she nodded and faced the patient. "You're going to be okay. We're going to help you." She spouted off instructions to another doctor and moved onto the next patient.

Two hours later, Sydney and the other doctors managed to save two of the three patients; the other was DOA. She rubbed a hand over her face and yawned as she pushed open the door to the lounge. She paused as she silently observed Leila as she played "house" with her dolly.

"Now it's time for your nap," Leila said to the baby doll. She gave it a kiss and laid it on the cushion of the sofa and covered it with her blanket.

"Hi sweetie," Sydney greeted.

"Mommy!" her daughter screeched excitedly. She dropped what she was doing and bolted into her mother's awaiting arms.

Sydney chuckled and swept Leila into her arms. "Were you okay?"

Leila nodded. "Yep!" She scrunched her nose in concentration as she asked her next question, "Why'd you have to help? I thought you worked with babies and kids like me."

Sydney smiled. "Well, sometimes doctors are needed to help, no matter what the situation is. Do you understand?"

Leila shook her head. "Nope!" she giggled.

"Ready to go to daycare?" Sydney wondered, setting her daughter down.

"No, I wanna stay here!" she grinned.

Sydney shook her head as she packed Leila's toys. "No way missy. You need to get to daycare." She handed the Disney-themed backpack over to her daughter. "Let's go."

Leila pouted slightly as she took the bag and slipped her arms under the straps. She accepted Sydney's outstretched hand and together they headed for the elevators.

"Want to take the elevator or the stairs?" Sydney asked, letting her daughter have a big girl moment.

Leila's eyes lit up and thought for a moment. "I wanna take the stairs!" she said, forgetting what she was mad at in the first place.

The pair headed for the stairs and climbed the two flights to daycare and Sydney's floor. "Be good and mommy will try to meet you for lunch."

"Yes mommy!" Leila smiled and leaned in to kiss Sydney's cheek.

Sydney returned the kiss and waved to the instructor who waved back. Smiling to herself, she headed to her locker room and prepped herself for the day ahead.

**Later that evening**

"Dr. Vaughn, I need you to sign this chart," a nurse called out.

He sighed and tiredly walked over and accepted the chart. "Anything else?" he asked, trying not to be rude.

The nurse smiled sympathetically. "That's it. Go home, get some sleep."

Michael smiled in appreciation and continued to the locker room. Upon opening the door, he stopped in surprise. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be home."

Sydney grinned. "We wanted to see you as soon as you were done and the kids didn't want to wait," she explained. "When I picked up B and Evan, I took my car home and had Mer drive me back."

"I'm glad you did," he said gratefully. He leaned forward to rest his head in his hands. "I just got done with a difficult surgery and the man may not even make it."

"Risky procedure?" Sydney asked gently.

He nodded. "He wanted it anyway. He's a fighter," he said softly.

Sydney ran her hand through his hair in a comforting manner and kisses his temple. "I'm sure he's glad that you tried." She motioned for the kids to come forward.

Michael gathered all three to him and clung to them as if they were his lifelines. "Were you all good today?" he asked, pulling back slightly.

They all nodded eagerly, eyes shining brightly. "We missed you daddy," Leila whispered. "We love you!"

He grinned. "I love you guys too. I'm glad you decided to wait for me," he said, dropping a kiss on each of their heads. He stood up and opened his locker. "I'll just grab a shower at home so we can eat and get them to bed."

His wife nodded. "Sounds good to us. We were waiting to eat with you anyway," she said with a smile.

When they got home, Michael headed upstairs to shower while Sydney headed to the kitchen and the kids dispersed themselves to their rooms. Placing her purse on the counter, she hit play on the answer machine. As the messages filled the room, she stared blankly into the cupboards. Her attention was drawn away as she recognized her father's voice.

"Mommy, is Grandpa here?" Leila asked excitedly as she entered the kitchen.

"No," Sydney laughed gently, "that's the answer machine. He called today and left a message."

"Oh," she responded. She shrugged and held her arms up in a silent request.

Sydney complied and adjusted her on her hip as she grabbed the phone and dialed her parent's number. "Grandpa says they have a conference and they would like to see us."

Leila clapped her hands and watched curiously as her mommy put the phone to her ear.

"Who wants to see us?" Michael asked as he entered the kitchen wearing only a pair of track pants while he toweled his hair dry.

"My mom and dad," Sydney answered, distracted by the beautiful man in front of her and the person on the phone. "Oh hi Nadia!" she greeted.

Michael smirked. "See something you like?"

Sydney rolled her eyes and mouthed 'shut up' before turning her complete attention to her sister on the other line. "Mom and Dad there?" She leaned over and set Leila on the floor, who ran over to her daddy.

"Daddy, will they bring Misty?" Leila wondered.

Michael gathered his daughter into his arms and carried her to their bedroom so he could grab a T-shirt. "Well, I think it might be too hard to bring a dog with them to a conference," he teased as he tossed her gently on the bed.

Leila giggled. "Misty could stay in the hotel!"

"I don't think so missy," he laughed. "They won't have time to take care of her while they're busy with the conference."

"What's a confrence?" Leila asked, struggling over the word.

"A conference," Michael started, "is a large gathering of people for a meeting to discuss important things."

"Oh," she said. "Like when you and Mommy leave sometimes and we can't come?"

Michael nodded. "Yep, we go to medical conferences."

Leila grinned. "I get it!"

"Yes you do," he chuckled. He pulled a T-shirt over his head and adjusted it over his torso. He swung his daughter up into his arms and cuddled her close.

"Dad?" Braden asked, pausing by the doorway. "Were you guys talking about Grandma and Grandpa?"

Michael nodded. "They have a conference to attend and they'd like to stop by and see us."

"Good!" Braden exclaimed. "I miss them," he stated as he watched Leila snuggle up to their dad. He smiled sadly remembering that they almost lost Leila, and Sydney, the day she was born. His thoughts were interrupted as Sydney breezed into the room.

"Mom and Dad are coming for a visit," she announced. "They'll be arriving this weekend and the conference starts on Monday."

Michael smiled. "Great! We just need to make sure our schedules work out."

She grinned. "I'll work on that this week. Hun, I was thinking we should enroll the kids into some activities to keep them busy. Like hockey for B and ballet for Leila? Maybe gym for Evan?"

Michael thought about it as he released his squirming daughter. "Sure, that'd be perfectly fine. Let's look into that after dinner. Ready to eat?"

His wife sighed as she realized she never started anything for dinner. "I was sidetracked with my phone conversation," she said apologetically.

"Not a problem. I'll cook tonight and you guys just relax. Actually, B can you set the table for me?" Michael requested as they all headed downstairs.

"Okay dad," Braden agreed. He moved to do as he was asked.

Evan came running down the stairs ten seconds later yelling excitedly about the picture he just finished drawing. "Look! Look what I drew!"

Sydney placed her hand on his head as he came to a stop in front of her. "Good job honey!" she enthused with a smile. She handed the picture over to Michael so he could look.

"I like it!" Michael grinned. "Put it on the fridge."

Evan bounced up and down as he accepted the picture so he could stick it to the fridge with a magnet. "There. It's up!" he said proudly. He skipped to the breakfast nook and jumped up on the padded bench. "What's for dinner?"

"Something I'm making and I'm not telling," Michael teased.

"Daddy!" Evan whined playfully.

"Go help your brother set the table," Sydney laughed.

"But mommy, I don't want to," he whined, sliding off the bench.

Sydney silenced any further whining with a look and moved about to help Michael despite his protests. She leaned against him as he stirred the sauce he made from scratch. He casually slipped his free arm around her shoulders and squeezed her affectionately.

They heard Leila squealing and soon witnessed the boys chasing after their little sister with their dinosaur toys. "Boys," Michael said warningly. "Why are you running in the house?"

Braden stopped to explain as Evan continued the chase. "We finished setting the table so we started playing with our toys and then Leila burst through our game so we started chasing her."

"Be nice about it and if tells you to stop, then I would suggest you do so," Michael told him.

"Sure Dad!" Braden grinned and bolted out of the room.

Their parents looked at each other and shook their heads. "We have crazy children," Sydney teased.

Michael chuckled and moved the sauce off the burner as he switched to the noodles he had boiling. He drained the water and poured the sauce over the noodles and stirred it in.

"Want me to start some vegetables or a salad?" Sydney offered.

"We have a salad in the fridge from last night that's still good so why don't we finish it off?" Michael suggested.

Sydney agreed and opened the fridge in search of the salad bowl. Locating it, she grabbed a few of the dressing bottles from the door and kicked it shut with her foot. She headed over to the breakfast nook and placed the items on the tabletop.

Michael poured his creation into a serving bowl and headed for the dining room, grabbing the salad bowl on his way. Sydney turned from getting some napkins, grabbed the salad dressing and followed her husband.

The children came running from the living room and clambered into their seats. "Smells good Daddy!" Leila said sweetly.

"Thank you sweetie!" Michael smiled.

The family settled in to eat their delicious dinner and discuss the activities of their day. Michael informed the boys that they would both be starting hockey and gymnastics. Sydney told Leila that she would be starting ballet within the next week. The kids smiled and chattered excitedly about their upcoming extracurricular events.

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **No, unfortunately, I do NOT own _Alias_ or _Grey's Anatomy_. However, I do own any and all children that appear in this story. I have started this story as a crossover on and thought I'd post it up here as well…for fun. So hope you all enjoy! Oh, and mostly, I've tried to keep everyone in character but it's also how I want to see everyone behave. LoL

**Spoilers: **None really because it's AU.

**Ship:** Derek & Meredith (_Grey's Anatomy_); Sydney & Vaughn (_Alias_); etc.

**Summary:** AU: crossover between _Alias_ and _Grey's Anatomy_. Who's having fun now?

**Chapter 8**

_Flashback_

Michael wearily entered the waiting room where his family- on both – sides sat. "It's a girl," he stated with a tired, but extremely proud smile. He gathered his seven- and two-year old sons in his arms. "You have a baby sister."

Braden grinned excitedly. "When can we see her and mommy? I wanna see mommy!" He started jumping up and down while tugging Michael's hand.

"Soon," Michael promised through a laugh. He placed his hand on Braden's head to calm him down and faced the rest of the family. "Thanks for hanging around this long."

William Vaughn approached his son and gave him a fatherly hug. "Where else would we be?" he grinned.

Irina Bristow lifted a sleepy Evan into her arms. "I think we'll take the boys home now." As her son-in-law agreed, she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Call us when she's ready for visitors?" Jack asked, giving Michael another fatherly hug.

"Absolutely," Michael answered. He turned and faced the boys. "Behave and try to get some sleep."

Braden nodded obediently as he leaned against Nana Vaughn. Just as he opened his mouth, the doctor received a page and ran from the nurses' station to the delivery room. Braden looked up at his daddy who was frowning.

"I'll be right back," he semi-hollered, already halfway through the doors. He caught up with the delivery team who was working feverishly on his new daughter. "What's wrong?" he said with the calm, collected demeanor of a doctor. He realized this was not the time to panic.

"Please remember that your daughter was weak during her delivery and we thought we had her stabilized, but she apparently started crashing," Dr. Nichols answered. Just as she finished her brief speech, a new set of alarms started blaring.

Michael didn't want to look away from his daughter but needed to see what was happening to Sydney. That's when the panic started. "No Sydney!" he yelled, rushing over to her. "Don't you dare give up on me! We need you…I need you!"

A nurse pulled him aside as he lost his calm demeanor from earlier and started to weep. She grasped him by his shoulders and stated firmly, "You need to get it together, Dr. Vaughn, or you'll have to leave. We are going to do everything in our power to save her."

Michael nodded mutely in response and watched as one team stabilized his daughter and another team fought for his wife. His sobs had calmed down to streaming tears and hiccups.

"Stats are dropping," another nurse called out, who was watching Sydney's monitors.

"Baby Vaughn is stabilized," Dr. Coburn, the pediatrics doctor, chimed in relief.

Michael slowly approached his baby girl as if he were afraid she would crash again. He reached out and stroked her soft, baby skin gently. "Hi sweetie," he crooned, "You gave daddy a scare." He choked back another wave of tears. "Don't do that again, okay?" he requested quietly. As he stood there, stroking a finger on his daughter's small tummy, the world around him disappeared. When a nurse tapped his shoulder and motioned to Dr. Nichols, he was startled out of his reverie.

"Your wife has been stabilized but her vitals are shaky. We are going to keep her in here for a few hours to monitor her. The minute they level out, she will be taken to recovery," Dr. Nichols stated somberly. She placed a friendly hand on his arm. "She will be fine," she said firmly. "She's a stubborn doctor and a stubborn woman."

Michael smiled despite the situation. "What about my daughter?"

"Dr. Vaughn," Dr. Coburn interrupted, "your daughter is also very stubborn. Because of the trauma during her delivery, she was having trouble breathing but we've managed to gain the upper hand on that scene. She'll be fine as well."

"How long do you expect them to stay here?" Michael wondered.

"About a week, but that's only as a precaution. Most other hospitals would kick them out after three days," Dr. Nichols commented. "Just be glad you work here."

"Thank you, both of you," Michael said gratefully. "I need to go fill my family in." Before he left the room, he dropped a soft kiss on his daughter's head and one on Sydney's lips. He whispered that he'd be right back in her ear and disappeared from the room.

"Daddy what happened?" Braden asked the minute Michael stepped foot in the room.

"I need you to sit down and listen with your big boy ears, okay?" he requested seriously. He looked at the others, motioned for them to sit, and smiled as his gaze landed on a sleeping Evan. "Don't panic and just hear me out." He proceeded to tell them what had occurred and while the others gasped and listened with worried expressions, Braden burst into tears and launched himself into his daddy's arms.

"I wanna see mommy!" he wailed.

Michael rubbed his son's back and told him that she couldn't have visitors right now. He finished his monologue to the family and they all gathered around Michael and Braden. After several minutes of quiet contemplation, Dr. Nichols reluctantly interrupted and informed them that Sydney's vitals had indeed remained stabilized. "She and the baby are being moved to recovery and the nursery."

Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief and smiled at the doctor. "Thank you," Jack said.

William clasped his hands together. "Well, I don't want to overwhelm her with too many visitors, so I think Amélie and I will take off." He extended a helping hand to his wife who took it with a soft smile.

"Nonsense," Michael protested. "She would love to see you before you leave." He stood as well and lifted his son into his arms. "Follow me." He led the family down the hall, to room 2304.

Sydney lifted her head slowly and smiled weakly at the stream of visitors who had just entered. "Hey everyone, come meet the newest addition to our family," she whispered, gesturing to the small cot that housed their fragile daughter. "Her name is Leila."

Everyone cooed as they gathered around their precious addition. "She's beautiful you guys," Jack commented with tears glistening his eyes. He wrapped an arm around his wife as if he needed reassurance that he hadn't lost anyone he loved.

William and Amélie lovingly stared at Leila for a few minutes before hugging their daughter-in-law. Unfortunately, they needed to get home and prepare for a seminar they were going to be attending.

Jack and Irina departed not long after, toting the young boys with them. Braden promised his mommy that he'd be back in the morning to "take care of her and baby Leila." Sydney grinned at his thoughtfulness and rested against her pillow, feeling slightly exhausted.

After everyone left, Michael and Sydney were left in the silence of the room with Leila's soft, reassuring breathing. "She really is beautiful," Michael whispered, glancing back at his wife. He leaned over and kissed his daughter's head before returning to Sydney's side. "You scared me as well. I almost lost you today," he said sadly.

Sydney blinked rapidly to avoid blubbering. "I'm sorry," she said, caressing his hand. "I'm not leaving you…ever." She lifted his hand and kissed his palm, lovingly.

Michael smiled and leaned over to gently caress her lips with his own. When they pulled apart he rested his forehead against hers and whispered for her to get some rest. As she nodded and closed her eyes, a nurse entered to take Leila to the nursery.

End of flashback 

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **No, unfortunately, I do NOT own _Alias_ or _Grey's Anatomy_. However, I do own any and all children that appear in this story. I have started this story as a crossover on and thought I'd post it up here as well…for fun. So hope you all enjoy! Oh, and mostly, I've tried to keep everyone in character but it's also how I want to see everyone behave. LoL

**Spoilers: **None really because it's AU.

**Ship:** Derek & Meredith (_Grey's Anatomy_); Sydney & Vaughn (_Alias_); etc.

**Summary:** AU: crossover between _Alias_ and _Grey's Anatomy_. Who's having fun now?

**Chapter 9**

"Yay! Grammy and Grampy are coming!" Leila hollered as she ran around the house, naked. Michael had barely finished bathing her when Sydney came in to let them know that Jack and Irina were on their way for a quick visit that evening.

As he barreled down the hall, Evan collided with his sister at a turn. The two started giggling uncontrollably as they sprawled on the ground. When the doorbell rang, they bolted to the door, bickering over who would get to answer it.

"Hey!" Michael bellowed from the first step, hands on his hips. "Neither of you are going to answer the door. Leila, go find Mommy so that she can dress you. Evan, go find your brother," he commanded quietly.

Leila jumped up and ran up the stairs, bumping into Sydney's legs. She looked up sheepishly. "Sorry Mommy. Me and Evan made Daddy mad."

Sydney concealed a smile as she lifted the toddler into her arms. It's okay, Daddy's not angry with you. Let's get you dressed."

Evan ran outside and yelled, "Braden! Grammy and Grampy are here! Daddy said to come in!"

Braden popped out from the play fort. "They're here? Really?" He dropped his toy cars and raced his brother inside.

Sydney opened Leila's dresser drawer and pulled out a Pull-up and a pair of pajama shorts. Once she had those on, Leila skipped over to her bed and grabbed the matching pajama top. She hurriedly pulled it over her head, getting one arm stuck in the hole for her head. "Help Mommy," came a pitiful voice. "I'm stuck."

This time Sydney did laugh and lovingly pulled her daughter's arm down and threaded it through the correct hole. "There you go sweetie," she dropped a kiss on her head and sent her downstairs.

Leila practically bolted from the room and flew down the stairs. "Grammy! Grampy!" she yelled.

When Sydney joined them, Irina turned to her daughter and embraced her warmly. "I've missed you, sweetheart." She gave her a kiss on her cheek and pulled away.

"I've missed you too, Mom," she gave her mother another hug then turned to her dad. "Hi Dad," she gave him a kiss on his cheek. She glanced around and noticed it was only the three of them. "Where did the kids go? I know I sent Leila down here earlier."

"Michael took them into the kitchen," Jack replied. "Guess he's giving them a little talk."

The three adults moved into the living room but Sydney continued to the swinging door that led into the kitchen. She paused as she caught the tail end of Michael's speech.

"…Grammy and Grampy love all of you to pieces, just remember to behave. Okay?" he requested.

"Yes Daddy!" they chorused.

Sydney barely got out of the way before Leila barreled through the door and headed straight for her grandparents. "Grammy! Grampy!" she squealed as she jumped into their welcoming arms.

"How's my princess?" Jack asked as he kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm gonna be a ballerina!" she declared as way of greeting.

" Really?" he asked, matching her enthusiasm.

She nodded enthusiastically before squirming her way into Irina's arms. "Hi Grammy," she smiled and kissed the older woman's cheek. The boys came forward with the same enthusiastic greeting as their little sister and greeted their grandparents.

Since it was almost nine o'clock, the kids were soon sent to bed after promises to spend the next day with Grammy and Grampy. Michael and Jack headed outside so Jack could see the finished backyard while Sydney and Irina settled down in the living room with cups of tea.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Irina asked bluntly.

Sydney choked on her drink and leaned forward to place her cup on the coffee table. "What?" she exclaimed. "What gave you that idea?"

"You have a glow," her mother replied matter-of-factly.

Her daughter frowned slightly. "I do?"

Irina nodded as she swallowed her mouthful of tea. "You do," she confirmed. She studied her daughter closely. "You really don't think you are?"

"I haven't thought about it. Michael and I have never discussed if we want another baby or not," Sydney replied thoughtfully.

Irina shrugged. "It's okay if you aren't. Perhaps the glow is just because you're really satisfied with how life is."

Sydney laughed and took a few more sips of tea. "Maybe," she agreed noncommittally as she heard the backdoor open and close. "Looks like the boys wanted to join us," she stated as the men walked in and occupied seats close to their wives.

"Beautiful home," Jack complimented. "Much better in person rather than pictures."

"Thanks Dad," Sydney smiled. She turned to Michael and shared what her mom had told her.

Michael chuckled. "Well, I don't think that it would be such a bad thing," he winked. His wife stared at him with an incredulous look on her face. He crossed his ankles casually and leaned back in his chair. "What?" he asked innocently.

Sydney rolled her eyes and answered, "Nothing." She turned to her mother and started a new conversation as the men did the same. Jack brought Michael up to speed on his own practice as Irina shared Boston news with her daughter.

"Grammy, watch me twirl!" Leila demanded. She started twirling on the deck of the playhouse.

"Wow, look at you go!" Irina played along. "When do you start ballet?"

"Mommy said I could start this summer," Leila answered as she bounded up the deck steps. She stopped long enough to take a drink from her juice box and ran to the swing set. "Can you push me Grammy? Please?"

"Sure!" Irina grinned. As she joined her granddaughter at the swing, she glanced at her watch. "A few more minutes and then we need to go pick up your brothers."

"Okay!" Leila cheerfully answered. "Did Mommy tell you how to get there?"

Irina nodded. "She did, and she left us her car."

Leila grinned. "Good. She remembered."

Laughing, Irina started pushing the swing and continued until another glance at her watch confirmed that it was time to leave. "Go wash your hands while I grab my purse," she instructed.

Leila ran into the kitchen and used her stool to reach the sink. Irina headed for the entryway to get her purse and Sydney's car keys. "Ready?"

"Yep!" the little girl declared. "Where's Grampy?"

"Grampy is at that conference. I have to go with him tomorrow," Irina told her as they pulled out of the garage.

"How come you didn't have to go toady?" Leila wondered.

"Grampy said I didn't need to," Irina teased. She smiled as Leila giggled in reply.

The whole way to the school and the whole way home, Leila chattered nonstop. Of course, on the way home there was the added chatter of the boys. At home, the kids ran inside as Irina collected the mail for her daughter and son-in-law. "Braden, Evan!" she called. "Do you have any homework?"

Braden returned to the kitchen with his backpack dragging behind him. "Yeah. Can you help me with my English homework?" he asked sweetly.

"Absolutely," Irina confirmed.

Evan soon entered with his backpack. "Do we really have to do homework?" He joined his brother at the kitchen table and pulled the bag onto his lap.

"Yes, you do," Irina said with a smile. "If you finish it now, you can surprise Mommy and Daddy by having it done."

"Okay!" Evan immediately got started on practicing his letters while Braden worked through everything except his English.

The house was quiet during homework time as each child was occupied with something. Leila had joined her brothers not too long after they began their homework and was coloring very meticulously.

Irina made herself a glass of iced tea and sat between the boys so that she could check their work. After receiving a few suggestions here and there, Braden put his completed work away and took out his English and handed it over to the older woman. Once she read it over, Irina started explaining the first section to Braden.

An hour and a half later, Braden completed the assignment and sighed with relief. "Thanks Grammy! You really know this stuff!" He organized all of his papers and put them away. Leila and Evan looked up from their coloring and asked if they could go play outside.

"Yes you may. Go play with them, Braden. You worked hard on your homework this afternoon," Irina complimented with a smile.

The kids cheered as they ran out the back door.

"Hey Mer, would you like to come over tonight? I'll cook," Derek offered as he approached his girlfriend.

Meredith glanced up at her McDreamy and grinned. "You're going to cook? That's amazing," she teased. She finished tying her shoes and stood up, flipping her hair out of her jacket collar.

"Watch it, missy," Derek playfully threatened. As she joined him in the doorway, he slung his arm around her shoulders. He lovingly placed a kiss on her temple. "I make an awesome chicken parm," he tempted.

"Okay, you convinced me," she joked. She wrapped her arm around his waist and squeezed. "You're such a cutie," she commented.

Derek laughed and pulled her closer. "You're cuter," he stuck his tongue out before sneaking in another kiss.

As they left the hospital, Izzie and Christina yelled goodbye before running away to hide from Dr. Bailey. Derek and Meredith cracked up as they approached Derek's car.

At Derek's house, Meredith relaxed on the couch as she watched Derek cook. "So, when are you going to build your dream house?" she teased.

"When you go get the lumber," he teased right back. He chuckled as she smacked his butt. "I'm not sure yet. Just haven't had enough time yet," he said as he watched the chicken simmer in its sauce.

She watched him closely as he replied and spoke up, "You're lying." She didn't say it to judge him, but to get him to talk.

Derek smiled shyly and blushed. "Well, maybe I do have a few plans drawn up, but haven't decided on what I want yet."

Meredith stood up and joined him at the store. "May I see them?" she wondered.

Derek nodded, "Sure." He turned the heat down and moved to the bedroom to dig around in his closet. "I had these drawn up the first time we were together. I was also hiding them from Addison," he admitted.

Meredith blushed slightly and joined Derek at the table. "Let's see them then."

He laid out the three sets of blueprints in front of them. Together, they went over each layout as Derek described what he pictured. Several minutes later, the timer sounded its annoying ring signaling that dinner was ready. Meredith served the food as Derek placed the blueprints on the couch before joining Meredith for his delicious dinner.

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **No, unfortunately, I do NOT own _Alias_ or _Grey's Anatomy_. However, I do own any and all children that appear in this story. I have started this story as a crossover on and thought I'd post it up here as well…for fun. So hope you all enjoy! Oh, and mostly, I've tried to keep everyone in character but it's also how I want to see everyone behave. LoL

**Spoilers: **None really because it's AU.

**Ship:** Derek & Meredith (_Grey's Anatomy_); Sydney & Vaughn (_Alias_); etc.

**Summary:** AU: crossover between _Alias_ and _Grey's Anatomy_. Who's having fun now?

**Chapter 10**

Quietly, Derek and Meredith cleaned up dinner and put away leftovers. When they finished, Meredith grabbed their jackets and handed Derek's to him. "Let's go for a walk," she said as he held hers open for her. "Thank you," she said sweetly.

Derek smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "No problem," he teased. As they headed out onto his small porch, he abruptly stopped and dashed inside. "I'll be right back!" he called.

Meredith stared after him as if he had lost his mind. She had barely taken a seat on the steps when he returned with his hand shoving something in his pocket.

"Okay, let's go!" he said.

She accepted his outstretched hand and tucked hers in his larger one. "What did you get?" she asked curiously.

"You'll see," he said casually. He set their arms to swinging as they strolled in the cool night air. "I think you and I should get a dog together."

Meredith grinned at his randomness. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," he returned her grin. "What do you think?"

She laughed. "We should. What kind of dog would you like?"

"Well, I already picked one out," he said, smiling guiltily.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" she squeezed his hand lovingly. "What does he look like?"

"He's a sandy color and shaggy. He reminds me of Benji," he said thoughtfully.

Meredith giggled. "I bet he's cute. What shall we name him?" she asked playfully.

"I was thinking…Doc," he answered. "Because we're doctors," he explained unnecessarily.

She laughed her sweet laugh and leaned up to kiss him. "You really are so very cute." She kissed him again.

"Thank you," he said modestly, if not shyly. He let go of her hand and pulled her close. "I love you, Mer."

"I love you too," she smiled.

They stood on the shore of a nearby lake, staring into the stillness for several minutes before heading back to Derek's trailer. When they arrived, Meredith was surprised to see George and Izzie waiting for them.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked, giving them each a hug.

"Derek needed us to pick up your new dog, so here we are!" Izzie grinned. She was so excited she was practically bouncing on her feet.

George nudged her to try and calm her. "You're going to scare the dog if you keep it up."

Izzie poked her tongue out at him and turned to face the couple.

Derek laughed at their antics and walked over to them. They talked quietly for a few seconds (Izzie barely containing her excitement over another surprise), and then Derek turned and motioned for Meredith to sit on the porch. George headed for the backseat of Izzie's car and retrieved a medium-sized dog.

"Here's Doc!" George announced, a smile lighting his face. He and Derek had become friends over the months that Meredith had reunited with him.

"He's so cute!" Meredith squealed. She buried her face in Doc's soft fur and hugged him tight. "Thank you Derek." For the time being, she completely forgot about the item Derek had shoved into his pocket earlier.

Derek grinned. "You're welcome." He squatted next to his girlfriend and their dog to ruffle Doc's fur. "I think he likes us."

"Mommy, will we get to see Grammy and Grampy before they leave?" Evan asked the next afternoon when Sydney picked the boys up from school.

"Good question. I'm not really sure," Sydney replied. "If you want, you can call Grampy." She lifted him into his seat and handed him her phone. As she finished buckling him, Braden bombarded his mother with a question.

"Mom, can I go over to Taylor's house?" Braden asked hurriedly.

Sydney glanced over to where Taylor Warner was waiting, just as eagerly, with his own mother. "Hey Melinda!" Sydney called out.

Melinda Warner waved and answered, "Hi Syd!" She took her son's hand and crossed the parking lot. "I told the boys that they could play together this afternoon, if that's all right with you," she explained.

Sydney thought for a moment. "You don't mind feeding him?"

Melinda waved nonchalantly. "Not at all. He's always welcome."

Braden look up anxiously as his mother looked down at him. "Can I, Mom?"

"You won't mind the possibility of not seeing your grandparents? They leave tomorrow morning," she reminded him.

"Are they coming over tonight?" Braden asked.

"I don't know," Sydney answered. She turned to face Evan and asked him what Grampy had said.

Evan handed her the cell phone. "Grampy said maybe. They don't know what time they'll be done."

Sydney nodded. "Okay. B, you can go to Taylor's." She grinned at Melinda as the boys cheered and dragged her to the Taylor's car. She shut Evan's door and slid into the driver's seat. "Guess it's just you and me, kiddo."

Evan looked at her, sadly, through the rearview mirror. "I wanna go play."

"Sweetie, Taylor is B's friend, not yours," she said sympathetically. "After we pick up Leila, how about the three of us go get ice cream?" she suggested.

He perked up at the thought of ice cream. "Yeah!" he exclaimed; his earlier disposition vanished.

She grinned as they pulled up in front of Leila's pre-school. Noticing that they were slightly early, Sydney parked and got out. She met Evan on his side of the car as he tried to open the door. She assisted him and the two held hands as they crossed the parking lot. As they waited, Evan informed his mother of his day.

"Hi Mommy!" Leila squealed. She bolted from the class line and jumped into Sydney's surprised arms.

"Leila, we don't leave the line unless our mommy or daddy come to us," Ms. Jordan admonished gently. She faced Sydney and greeted her. "Good afternoon, Dr. Vaughn."

Sydney returned the greeting and adjusted Leila on her hip. She reached down for Evan's hand and together the three of them headed to the car.

"Where's Braden?" Leila wondered as she was buckled up.

"B went over to a friend's house," Sydney answered. She smiled and kissed her daughter's head. "Want to go get ice cream?"

"Yeah!" the little girl chorused.

Sydney assisted Evan and they were soon on their way to the ice cream store. As Sydney drove, the two children made up stories about imaginary characters. Sydney smiled to herself, remembering the days when she and Francie used to do the same.

"Okay, who wants what?" Sydney asked as she parked the car.

"I want chocolate!" Leila hollered as she and her brother hurried to unbuckle themselves.

"I want mint!" Evan yelled.

Sydney opened the door for them and watched, amused, as they bolted out of the car, almost landing headlong in the parking lot traffic. She grabbed them quickly by their arms. "We hold hands in the parking lot or we don't get ice cream at all," she scolded gently.

"Yes Mommy!" they chimed, spirits not broken from the scolding. They each grasped a hand of their mommy and skipped, while Sydney maintained a stroll, into the store.

"Hi," Sydney greeted the clerk. "We would like one chocolate, one mint, and one coffee," she said, placing their orders.

The clerk smiled and quickly prepared the cups of ice cream. "There you go!" She hit a few keys on the register and stated the total, "That'll be $5.45."

Sydney paid and left a tip in the tip-jar. She escorted her children outside to sit on the patio and enjoy the sun. "After we finish, we're going to go see Daddy and then to the park to work off our ice cream before dinner."

Evan and Leila giggled as they dug into their delicious treats. "Thank you Mommy," Evan said, remembering his manners.

"Yeah, thank you Mommy for the ice cream," Leila added.

"You're very welcome," Sydney smiled.

"Mommy," Evan began, "Why are we going to see Daddy?"

"I have paperwork to drop off and I figured we could drop in on Daddy," she explained. "As long as he's not busy," she added.

Evan nodded. "Okay. Can we go now?"

"Yeah, we want to play at the park!" Leila piped up.

Sydney chuckled. "All right. Throw away your trash and then I'll clean you up." She watched them trot off to the garbage and return to stand obediently in front of her. "Here we go," Sydney grinned, pulling out a handy-wipe. After she cleaned them up, they headed for the car and headed for the hospital.

"Hey Dr. Vaughn!" an intern called out, waving to the trio.

Sydney smiled and returned the wave to the young, eager doctor as they passed. She stopped at the nurse's station of her department, handed over some charts and accepted the few new ones from the charge nurse that needed to be signed.

Leila and Evan bounced from one foot to the other as Sydney discussed come current cases with the charge nurse. "Let's play a game," Leila whispered.

"Okay!" Evan agreed. "Let's hop from one tile to the other without touching the lines."

They started doing just that and avoided the lines as best as they could. A typical game that children play when they're bored. Sydney wrapped up her conversation and looked around for her kids.

"Hey monkeys," Sydney called out quietly. "Let's go find Daddy."

They hurried ahead of Sydney and hit the up button on the elevator panel. "Come on Mommy!"

"We're going to take the stairs instead," Sydney informed them. She groaned as she watched them race to the staircase. "Please stop running," she pleaded. "We aren't at the playground yet."

The two mischievous children giggled as they grabbed a hand and started climbing the one flight up to Michael's floor. "Hi Izzie!" Leila suddenly shouted.

Izzie turned and grinned as she saw two of the Vaughn children run toward her. "Hey you two!" She stooped and gave them hugs. "How are you?"

"We're good!" Evan answered. "We just had ice cream!"

"And we're looking for Daddy!" Leila added, grinning from ear to ear.

Izzie laughed. "Oh really? And you didn't bring me any ice cream?" she asked, pretending to pout.

Evan grew serious. "Next time we'll remember to bring you some," he stated solemnly.

Izzie winked at him and he grinned. "Thanks Ev." She looked up as Sydney approached them. "Hey Syd."

Sydney smiled. "Hi Izzie, how are you? Busy?"

"Not at all," she answered. "I just finished helping your husband in surgery." She straightened to her full height. "He'll be out in a minute; he's informing the family."

"Thanks," Sydney smiled. She and Izzie continued to talk as Evan and Leila headed over to the chairs to wait for Michael. The minute they saw him come through the doors, they bolted over to him.

"Daddy!" they squealed.

"Shh," Michael admonished with a smile. "No need for squealing. People are sleeping," he explained. He lifted both of them into his arms and squeezed tightly. "What a pleasant surprise! Where's B?"

"He's playing at a friend's house," Sydney answered as she approached her husband. She leaned up for a sweet kiss then pulled back. "We had ice cream and decided to come visit for a bit."

"I'm glad you did. I only have two more surgeries this afternoon and should be home in time for dinner," he informed her.

"Great!" she enthused.

Izzie approached the family and said her goodbyes. "I'm off so I'll see you guys later!" She gave the kids a hug each and waved to Sydney and Michael.

"Bye Izzie!" Leila called out as she waved. She turned back to her parents. "Mommy, can we go to the park now?"

Her parents smiled down at her. "Guess that's my cue," Sydney laughed. She leaned in for another kiss, which Michael returned eagerly. "See you at home."

"Yes you will," Michael said with a wink.

Sydney shook her head, smiling, and turned to the kids.

"Bye Daddy!" both chorused.

Michael waved and blew them kisses before he turned to grab the chart for his next surgery.

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **No, unfortunately, I do NOT own _Alias_ or _Grey's Anatomy_. However, I do own any and all children that appear in this story. I have started this story as a crossover on and thought I'd post it up here as well…for fun. So hope you all enjoy! Oh, and mostly, I've tried to keep everyone in character but it's also how I want to see everyone behave. LoL

**Spoilers: **None really because it's AU.

**Ship:** Derek & Meredith (_Grey's Anatomy_); Sydney & Vaughn (_Alias_); etc.

**Summary:** AU: crossover between _Alias_ and _Grey's Anatomy_. Who's having fun now?

**Chapter 11 **

Meredith approached Derek a few days later. "Derek, didn't you have something else to say the other night?"

Derek looked up and smiled. "Hey," he snuck in a kiss, "what do you mean?" He turned back to the chart he was filling out.

"When we got Doc," Meredith said with a smile, thinking of their dog. "I remember that you put something in your pocket and we both forgot about it."

"Oh yeah," he remembered. "That's something you'll find out about later," he said mysteriously.

Meredith rolled her eyes playfully. "Okay," she replied sarcastically. She smacked his butt as she stepped past him.

"Hey Mer?" Derek called out.

"Hmm?" Meredith turned back.

"I still like the glow-in-the-dark ones," he said cheekily.

Meredith laughed, "I bet you do." She continued on her way as she remembered the first time they talked about that subject. She rounded the corner and saw Izzie, George, and Christina sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall.

"Hey Meredith," George said glumly.

Meredith dropped to the floor beside them. "What's wrong with you?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"We lost this little three-year old," Christina said in a monotone voice.

"What's unusual is that she reminded us of Leila," Izzie added.

George shook his head as if trying to clear the toddler's face from his memory. "She fought hard though," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry," Meredith empathized. "But Leila's fine – you just might see her this afternoon. When I was down in the ER, Sydney mentioned that she has an appointment today."

"Yeah," Christina muttered. Suddenly, she snapped out of their daze. "We better get moving before the Nazi finds us," she commented lightly, pushing herself off the floor. She extended her hands out to Izzie and Meredith as George jumped up.

The four friends dispersed and continued with their work or assignments for the day. As Meredith predicted, they did end up seeing Leila that afternoon when Michael brought her in.

"Hi Auntie Mer!" Leila greeted sweetly. She skipped over to her "auntie" and hugged her tightly. "We miss you!"

Meredith lifted the little girl into her arms. "Hi Sweetie. I've missed you too."

"What about Uncle Derek?" she wondered.

"He misses you guys too," Meredith reassured.

Michael approached the two and grinned. "Leila, are you begging Meredith to come over and play?"

Meredith laughed and set Leila back on her feet. "Nah, we were just saying how much we miss each other," she winked at Leila.

Michael chuckled. "Yeah, you guys need to come over more often," he stated. "Why don't you and Derek come over this weekend? We can barbecue, play games…is Derek's niece still here?"

Meredith sobered slightly and pulled Michael away as Izzie came up to say hi to Leila. "Actually, Derek's brother-in-law is having problems," she paused and took a breath, "and his sister is dying."

Michael looked at her in shock. "What?" he stammered out.

She nodded understandingly at his shock. "She was in a car accident and her injuries are fatal," she said sadly. "Derek's in the process of adopting his niece while she's still young. She'll bounce right back after a few months."

"Her father doesn't want her?" Michael asked, a frown on his face.

Meredith shook her head. "He's become a drunken mess…he almost hit her the night of the crash. He's signed off his parental rights."

The two doctors stood in silence for a few moments as Michael absorbed this new information. "If you guys need anything…" he offered.

"Thank you," Meredith replied. "However, we might take you up on that offer this weekend. It'll help get their minds off this whole mess."

Michael gave her a small smile. "Good. We would love it." He placed his hand on her forearm and squeezed gently, reassuringly.

"Daddy, can we go find Mommy?" Leila asked, coming up and slipping her smaller hand into his larger one.

Michael looked down at his daughter and placed his other hand on her head. "Sure, Princess." He glanced back at Meredith and smiled. "Call us this weekend."

She nodded and said her goodbyes, heading down the hall.

Leila looked curiously at her daddy. "Are they coming over?"

"They might!" he responded enthusiastically.

"Yay!" she cried happily. "Now let's find Mommy," she demanded.

Michael gave her a look to which she added a 'please.' He lifted her into his arms and headed down to the ER. He stopped at the admit desk and asked Samantha if she has seen Sydney.

"Umm…"she said, going through the computer, "she's in Triage Three. She'll be done in a few minutes."

"Thanks," Michael smiled. He left Sam to her work and took his daughter into the staff lounge. "Here you go," he said setting her on the couch and plopping down next to her.

Leila giggled. "Daddy," she started, "why is Mommy in a tree?"

Michael started laughing at her innocence. "Sweetie, Triage doesn't mean that she's in a tree. A triage is a room where Mommy takes her patients so she can make sure they're okay."

"Oh…" she answered thoughtfully. She cuddled up into his side. "I didn't like my doctor, he stuck me."

Again, Michael laughed albeit kindly. "I know, Princess," he said understandingly. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. As they waited for Sydney, they discussed possible activities to do with Meredith and Derek this coming weekend.

Sydney entered the room an hour later and sighed, rubbing a hand over her face. She stopped halfway to her locker and looked up in surprise. "What are you doing here?" she asked, a smile gracing her features.

"Your daughter wanted to see you and your husband wanted to kiss you," Michael teased. He wrapped his arm around her as she joined them on the couch.

She leaned in for a kiss and then pulled away to run her fingers through his hair. "It's a nice surprise," she said as Leila crawled over Michael's lap to snuggle up to her mommy. She huffed her daughter close. "Hi Sweetie," she whispered into her soft hair.

"Hi Mommy," Leila answered. "Auntie Mer and Uncle Derek might come over this weekend!" she informed Sydney excitedly.

"Oh really?" Sydney asked. "Well, I hope they can!" she smiled. She glanced over at her husband. "Did Meredith talk to you about what's been going on?"

He nodded. "Yes, and for the little girl's sake, I hope he wins."

Sydney agreed as she lifted Leila off her lap so that she could change. She did so quickly and soon they were headed for their cars.

"I wanna go with Mommy," Leila declared as she walked between her parents.

"Leila, I have to run a few errands. Are you sure you don't want to go home and play?" Sydney asked. "I know how you get when you're bored."

Leila thought about it before asking, "Where are you going?"

"I have to get groceries, pick up some information about ballet, gym, and hockey for you and your brothers…stuff like that," Sydney replied.

"Oh," Leila's face scrunched up at the thought of going grocery shopping. "I'll go home with Daddy."

Sydney and Michael smiled at each other knowingly. "See you at home," Michael said, kissing his wife.

She returned the kiss. "Be good for Daddy," she called out to Leila as her husband and daughter headed for his car.

"Of course Mommy!" Leila grinned.

Sydney finished her errands an hour later and soon found herself at home and unloading the groceries. "Hey, I'm home!" she called into the unusually quiet house. She carried the bags into the kitchen and placed them on the counters. Listening attentively for any activity, she quickly put the cold items in the fridge and the rest into the pantry.

She headed upstairs, quickly changed and then made her way into the backyard where she found all four members of her family engaged in a very intense game of soccer. "Hey, playing without me?" she teased, with a smile.

Michael stopped the game with his hand in the air. "Time out!" he called out. He turned back to his beautiful wife. "Hey you," he greeted, pulling her close for a kiss.

"Ewww," their kids chorused with grins on their faces.

They pulled apart and laughed. "Oh you love it and you know it." Sydney squatted down and pulled her kids into her arms. "I missed you all today!"

"But Mommy, you just saw me!" Leila giggled.

"That doesn't mean I still didn't miss you."

Michael motioned for Braden to kick the ball over. "Let's get cleaned up and then we can decide what to do for dinner."

"Oh and kids? I got all of your extra curricular information so Daddy and I will look over all of that with you," Sydney informed her family.

"Thanks Mom!" Braden enthused. He ran ahead of everyone and darted into the house, his brother and sister quickly following.

"Did you and Leila have fun this afternoon?" Sydney asked as the two calmly walked back into the house. She watched as he dropped the ball into the basket by the door.

"Of course. We played dress-up, had a tea party, played with our dolls…it was fun that you missed!" Michael smirked.

Sydney burst out laughing at the thought of her husband playing dress-up. "Well, I guess I did miss everything." She led the way into the kitchen and headed over to the fridge. "What do you feel like for dinner?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask one of the kids?" Michael responded, coming up to her and embracing her from behind.

"Because they're even more picky than you," she teased.

Michael pinched her playfully. "Oh please," he scoffed. He kissed her hair and pulled away, moving to the pantry. "Why don't you let me take care of dinner and you can relax. Maybe go take a bubble bath?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Sydney grinned.

"Not at all my dear," Michael stated gallantly. "Just trying to get you to relax," he winked.

Sydney walked over to him and kissed him sweetly. "I'll do just that." She left him standing in the pantry and headed upstairs.

"Mommy, whatcha doin?" Evan asked as she passed his room.

Sydney paused and stood in the doorway. "I'm going to take a bubble bath while Daddy makes dinner."

"What's for dinner?"

"I don't know. Why don't you go ask Daddy?" Sydney suggested.

Evan jumped up and ran downstairs. "Daddy!" he called out.

Sydney shook her head, smiling, and continued to their bedroom where she quickly moved into the bathroom, shedding her clothes. She started the tap and tested the temperature before plugging the tub and adding bubbles. After several minutes, the tub was filled to her satisfaction and she slipped in, grateful for the warmth that embraced her tired body.

"Daddy, what's for dinner?" Evan asked as he bounded into the kitchen.

"I'm just making some hot dogs for you guys and something more fancy for Mommy and me," Michael answered.

"What are you and Mommy having?" he wondered.

"I'm making one of Grandmere's dishes," Michael replied. "I know that you kids won't eat it though."

Evan giggled. "Thanks for not making us eat it."

Michael grinned and caressed his son's hair affectionately. "No problem. Did Mommy get in her bubble bath?"

"Yep. Can I go play still?" Evan wondered.

"Sure. Dinner won't be ready until a little later," Michael said. He grinned as Evan bolted out of the kitchen and listened as he stormed back upstairs.

Once Michael finished cooking and made sure nothing would burn, he also headed upstairs and into their en suite bathroom. "Syd? You doing okay?" he wondered.

"Oh yeah," she sighed. "This feels wonderful."

He smiled at his wife's seductive sound. "I'm glad that I could suggest something so great."

Sydney poked her tongue out at him and lazily reached a hand out to him. "Wanna join me?" she teased.

"You're evil," Michael groaned. "You know I can't right now. I've got dinner to keep an eye on."

"Is it done though?" Sydney wondered.

"Almost. The last bit of it is simmering and then we'll be able to eat. I made hot dogs for the kids though. I made one of Maman's dishes and I didn't feel like listening to their complaining tonight."

Sydney agreed as she pushed herself up and reached for her towel. She unplugged the tub and stood as the water began draining. She wrapped the towel around her body and stepped out of the tub, moving into the bedroom.

Michael followed and watched her silently. As she dried off and redressed, he spoke. "You're so beautiful, you know that?"

Sydney scoffed. "Yeah right." She pulled her track pants up and pulled on a sweatshirt. "Let's go eat."

Michael pulled on her hand as she passed him, sitting on the bed. "No, you're beautiful and you better understand that," he said somewhat sternly through a smile.

Sydney grinned. "Okay, I'm beautiful. Can we go eat now?"

He kissed her lovingly. "Thank you. Yes, we can go eat." They headed down the hall, stopping to get the kids, and headed down to the dining room. Michael finished the last touches of dinner and placed his and Sydney's plates in their respective places. He returned from the kitchen a few moments later and set all the hot dog fixings on the table for the kids.

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **No, unfortunately, I do NOT own _Alias_ or _Grey's Anatomy_. However, I do own any and all children that appear in this story. I have started this story as a crossover on and thought I'd post it up here as well…for fun. So hope you all enjoy! Oh, and mostly, I've tried to keep everyone in character but it's also how I want to see everyone behave. LoL

**Spoilers: **None really because it's AU.

**Ship:** Derek & Meredith (_Grey's Anatomy_); Sydney & Vaughn (_Alias_); etc.

**Summary:** AU: crossover between _Alias_ and _Grey's Anatomy_. Who's having fun now?

Chapter 12 

"Okay, you have all of our necessary numbers where you can reach us if something happens," Michael stated, handing over his and Sydney's week long itinerary.

"Michael, remember, we're doctors too," Meredith laughed, accepting the manila envelope. She passed it off to Derek who placed it on the hall table. "We're all going to have fun."

Sydney smiled and knelt in front of her children. "You three behave and have fun."

"Yes Mommy," they chorused. Leila stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Sydney's neck. "Mommy," she whispered, "I don't want you to be gone for so long."

Sydney lifted her up into her arms and carried her a few feet away. "Sweetie, we'll be back before you know it. Plus, you're going to have so much fun playing with Kara all week." She leaned back and lifted one arm to push some of Leila's hair out of her face. "Dress up, ballerinas, bugging Uncle Derek…" she drifted off.

Leila giggled. "I'm just gonna miss you and Daddy."

"We're going to miss you too," Sydney said, setting her daughter down.

Leila scampered over to Michael who picked her up and squeezed her tightly. "Love you Little One."

"Love you Daddy," she grinned. Once she was let go, she ran over to Derek and hung on his leg.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad," Braden said, giving out hugs. "Have a good time and bring us back something good!"

Michael ruffled his son's hair playfully. "We'll see," he teased.

Sydney kissed and hugged Evan before passing him over to Michael. When all the goodbyes were complete, they were on their way to the three-day conference and four-day vacation.

"Well, everyone…let's get you settled in and then we'll decided what to do for the rest of the day," Derek said, lifting up the two duffle bags.

"So you really don't have to work today?" Braden asked as they headed into the house.

Meredith shut the door and turned to her friend's children. "No, we're both off unless there's an emergency." She lifted Leila into her arms and motioned for the boys to follow Derek upstairs. "I'll show you to your rooms."

"Auntie Mer?" Kara called out. "Can you come here?"

Meredith set Leila down and took her hand. "You'll be sharing Kara's room and your brothers will be across the hall. Okay?"

Leila nodded. "Good! That way Kara and me can play!" She skipped ahead of Meredith and grinned when she saw her friend.

"Hi Leila!" Kara greeted happily. "You get to sleep in my room!"

"I know!" Leila said, just as happily. "Let's play with Barbie."

"Did you need something baby girl?" Meredith asked affectionately.

Kara nodded. "Can you get down my Barbie box, please?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

"Sure," Meredith answered, standing up to retrieve said item. "Anything else?"

"Nope, we're good!" Kara replied, enthusiastically returning to her friend. "Okay, you be this one and I'll be this one," she instructed Leila.

Meredith smiled as the girls began their imagination fest. She left the room in search of the boys and found them discussing last night's baseball game. "Hey, you boys want to do anything?"

"Whatever you want," Derek answered with a charming smile.

She approached them and sat next to Evan on the bed. "Why are you so quiet, buddy?" she asked, slinging her arm around his shoulders.

"Where did my mom and dad have to go?" he wondered, leaning into Meredith.

"The first three days, they have a medical conference. Then they're spending the rest of the week there because they need a vacation," Derek explained, joining them on the bed. "But we're going to have more fun here, aren't we?" he asked, looking down at Braden who still sat on the floor.

"Yeah!" Braden answered enthusiastically for his brother's sake. "Let's go play baseball. Maybe we can get the girls to play too!"

Evan grinned and jumped down from the bed, racing his brother across the hall.

"That got him going," Meredith laughed.

"It's baseball, that always works," Derek grinned as he pulled his girlfriend off the bed. "Want to play with us?"

"Sure," she grinned, "let me see if I can get the girls to play too." She headed across the hall and asked if the girls wanted to play. It took some convincing from the boys but they eventually said yes and they all headed out to the backyard.

"Auntie Mer?" Leila whispered, standing in the doorway. "Auntie Mer!"

Derek grunted softly and rolled over, rubbing his hand over his eyes. "Leila?" He sat up and padded over to the doorway. "What's wrong, Sweetie?"

Leila allowed Derek to pick her up and laid her head on his shoulder. "I had a bad dream," she whispered.

Derek smiled slightly and carried her down the hall to sit on the top step. "Want to talk about it?" he wondered, settling her in his lap, his arms wrapped around her snuggly.

"I want my mommy and daddy," she sighed, leaning into Derek. "I had a dream that they didn't come back." Her bottom lip started to quiver as she admitted the dream to him.

Derek hugged her closer and just held her as she started crying. He soon felt the presence of Meredith standing behind him. "She had a bad dream," he explained gently as Meredith sat next to them, leaning her head against her boyfriend's shoulder.

She yawned as she replied, "Does she need anything?"

"She should be fine. She just wants to be held for a bit," he said, grinning over at his girlfriend.

"Can we let her sleep with us?" Meredith asked. "It'll make everyone feel better to just go back to bed."

Derek looked down at Leila who had stopped crying and was just hiccupping quietly as she drowsily watched the exchange. "Wanna do that?"

She nodded sheepishly and held her arms out for Meredith to carry her.

Meredith smiled at Derek and took the little girl into her arms. "Come on baby-girl, let's go get back to sleep." She accepted Derek's outstretched hand and hauled herself up. The three of them got situated in bed and snuggled together until the others woke them up the next morning.

"Uncle Derek?" Kara questioned.

"Hmm?" Derek asked while reading a medical journal.

"How come I don't live with my mommy and daddy?"

Derek let the journal drop on the table and looked over at his niece. He studied her carefully while contemplating his answer. "Well, remember how your mommy was in an accident and your daddy wasn't taking it well?"

Kara nodded as she slid off her chair and climbed up onto her uncle's lap. "My mommy's gonna die, isn't she?" she asked quietly.

"I'm not going to lie to you Sweetie. She had complications and they can't do anything more for her. She only has a day or two left."

"But what about my daddy? I don't like living with him anymore. He scares me," she whispered. "Does that make me a bad girl?"

Derek hugged her tightly and rocked her gently back and forth. "Kara, I'm not going to tell you what's wrong or right about that. But what I am going to tell you is that you'll always have a home with me."

"And Auntie Mer?" she questioned.

"And Auntie Mer," Derek confirmed. "You need to feel safe and if you don't feel safe with your daddy, we should do something about that."

"I want to live with you. I don't want to go back!" she whimpered. She clung to her uncle as he stroked her back comfortingly.

"We'll work something out," he reassured. "We'll work it out." He kissed the top of her head and just held her in silence.

Meredith, tears pooling in her eyes, stayed hidden just around the corner. She had heard every heart-wrenching word the little four-year old had said. She shouldn't have to wish that she lived with her uncle instead of her own father, but life has dealt Kara a difficult hand at such a young age.

She calmed herself before turning the corner and heading for the fridge. She poured some chocolate milk into a cup and set it in front of Derek's chair.

Derek glanced up at his girlfriend and sent her a grateful smile to which she returned her own sad one. "Look what Auntie Mer got for you," he said with a grin.

Kara turned and started grinning when she saw the cup full of chocolate milk. "Thank you Auntie Mer."

"You're welcome Sweetie. Are you doing okay?" Meredith asked, running her hand through the little girl's tresses.

She nodded. "I'm gonna come live with you!" she declared.

Meredith glanced at Derek. "Legally? Are they going to let us do that?" she wondered.

"I'll work something out," Derek stated. He placed Kara in Meredith's lap and picked up his journal, flipping it shut. "I'm going to make a call to my lawyer and then I'm going to call my brother-in-law."

The two girls watched as Derek left the room. "Well, guess we better go see what the other kids are up to and see what we can find to play," Meredith said as she stood up and adjusted Kara on her hip.

"Can we watch a movie instead?" Kara asked sweetly.

Meredith chuckled. "We'll see."

Together, the two located the other kids. Brendan was working on some homework, Evan was playing with his Lincoln logs and Leila was coloring in her coloring book.

"Who wants to watch a movie and have some popcorn?" Meredith asked, exaggerating her enthusiasm.

"I do!" came the replies. The kids all scrambled to find good places in the living room so they could all see the TV.

"Pick a movie that you all agree on," Meredith instructed as she left the room. She stopped by the office first to let Derek know that the kids would be watching a movie. He nodded his acknowledgement and she left the room. Entering the kitchen, she headed for the pantry to pull out a couple packages of microwaveable popcorn.

"Auntie Mer!" cried Leila. "We picked a movie!"

Meredith chuckled to herself and poked her head around the doorframe. "That's good! I'll be right there to help you put it in, okay?"

Leila nodded, "Okay!" She skipped back to the couch where she reclaimed her spot.

Once she finished with the popcorn, Meredith grabbed the extra large bowl and some napkins before making her way into the living room where she plopped herself on the floor in front of the couch.

"Brendan, go ahead and put the movie in," Meredith requested.

Brendan grabbed a small handful of popcorn and shoved it in his mouth before wiping his hands on his pants. He jumped up from his spot and carefully snapped the DVD out of its case. "Time for _Shrek 2_!" he exclaimed.

The kids cheered and made themselves more comfortable so that they could reach the popcorn. Derek joined them the minute he was done with his phone calls. Meredith watched him expectantly as he playfully moved Kara from her cozy spot next to her aunt and sat down with his niece cuddled in his embrace.

He looked over at his girlfriend and grinned. "It looks good for us," he whispered. "He's willing to relinquish custody over to us with the understanding that he can't take her back in a year, two years, or 10 years down the road."

Meredith leaned over and kissed him quickly. "That's great! I'll love having her here permanently."

Derek lovingly smiled at her and dropped a kiss on his niece's head. "I will too…" He drifted off and turned his attention to the movie, as did Meredith.

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes! And I SO apologize for taking FOREVER to update. Shame on me. **


End file.
